Different Kind of War
by dbquills
Summary: Lily wants revenge and knows just how to get it Pranks. She might just discover some things about herself and James along the way. Had to change the rating sorry.
1. Anger and Inner Thoughts

This takes place in the Marauders seventh year and they are all somewhat of friends with Lily and her friends.

* * *

"POTTER! BLACK!" I screeched as I ran down the corridor, to say I was angry at those to dunderheads was an understatement. I was furious; we had been getting along so well since the beginning of term. I had only hexed them twice for their idiocy this year and our shouting matches had dwindled down to about once a month Potter had even stopped asking me out ever second now it was about twice a week. This, however, was too much I thought he had quit hexing people for stupid reasons like asking me out. Nope apparently not…

"Run Prongs, Padfoot you to, I'll hold her off until you get safely away." I heard Remus whisper anxiously to Potter and Black.

"Yeah that might be a good idea guys she is beyond pissed if you can't tell." I heard Frank tell them in an amused tone.

I reached them before they had a chance to run away and I watched the group of five boys look at me uneasily, Peter Pettigrew looked as if he was going to wet himself even though I had never turned my anger on him, Frank Longbottom looked amused since he never got yelled at by me mostly because he was dating Alice Prewitt my best friend, Remus Lupin looked slightly worried for his two best friends safety, rightly so, but mostly just annoyed by their antics since he learned long ago not to anger me, and James and Sirius looked mildly worried they knew what my hexes could do and had no desire to be on the receiving end of them, I'm sure. James Potter and Sirius Black the culprits of my current displeasure started to back away slowly.

"Don't even think about trying to run you two, I will catch you and make you regret what you did even more do you hear me?" I said coldly

"Now Lilybean…." Sirius started with the hope of calming me down.

"NO!" I snapped "I do not want to hear you pleading with me not to curse Potter into next month because it won't help him any. I want to hear from him exactly why he did it." I looked at James but he seemed to have regained his wits because he looked at me as innocently as possible and said

"Why my TigerLily you are looking ravishing today. I hope nothing happened to upset you on this lovely day. How may I be of service to you?" an arrogant smirk plastered right on his face. Everyone around us groaned knowing that this was not going to end well.

"Do not play dumb with me Potter! While I know that you are quite daft sometimes, I know that you are perfectly aware of what I am talking about." I responded glaring at him icily. He simply continued to smirk arrogantly.

"But lovely Lilydeer" he said knowing that that particular nickname was only used by my close girlfriends and no one else, "I don't know to what you are referring. Please tell me because you know I will do anything to right this terrible thing that has upset you." He winked at me and continued to smirk enjoying how riled I was getting.

"Do not call me Lilydeer. I have told you that more than once. You know exactly what I am referring to; I am _referring_ to the fact that Fabian Prewitt is in the hospital wing from being hexed. I am _referring_ to the fact his twin Gideon came into the library to tell me that he could not go on a date with me. I asked _Gideon_ what he was talking about and he merely said that he was Fabian and could not go on the date with me. Do you have any idea what I am referring to? Either of you?" I said softly but with as much venom in my voice as I could inject, glaring at both James and Sirius.

"Well, we have no idea Lilykins, but Jamesie boy and I will go find out right now. Okay?" Sirius jumped in trying to save his brother from death by my wand. The both started to slowly back away and James looked pretty damned pleased with himself which caused me to snap.

"Do not move a muscle James Harold Potter! I want to know why Fabian is in the hospital wing with tentacles coming out of his body, boils all over his face, bubbles coming out of his ears, lime green hair, and duck feet!" I screeched "I am now dateless for the Hogsmead trip and he had only asked me an hour ago. So, you will tell me exactly what you were thinking when this remarkable display of stupidity came about. Oh, and keep in mind I am still angry at you for turning Marlene blue, Dorcas red, Alice yellow, and me green. Oh, and don't even think about asking me out again because though I am dateless I am still not going with you!" I said trying to be calm and failing miserably.

During my rant James's eyes had slowly darkened from his warm, twinkling hazel to a deep angry brown and his usual laughing smirk was replaced by an annoyed frown.

"Look Evans," He spat "Fabian was bragging about how he finally got the Ice Queen of Gryffindor to say yes, something that the _Famous James Potter_ couldn't do. He kept talking about how he couldn't wait to get into your pants before anyone else. Gideon was groaning about losing the bet to him and I got angry at them for treating you like that. The color change was a bloody joke Evans, lighten up for Merlin's sake, just because you couldn't pull off a prank even if you wanted to doesn't mean that the rest of us have to be stuck up, boring swots like you!" James was breathing heavily and the rest of the group was looking at him like he had just lost his mind. I sat there dumbfounded for a minute, James and I had yelled at each other before and said cruel things to each other, but he had never said it with such conviction. It was like he really meant everything he said, like he truly believed that I was a swot. It made me feel empty inside to see how he really felt about me. James was still glaring at me and I heard Sirius let out an angry hiss next to him. We both turned to look and it looked like Sirius was trying to attack James, but Remus and Frank were holding him back. James looked back at me and I watched as he realized what he said. He looked remorseful and horrified at what he said and that only made me angrier.

"First off, Potter, if Fabian was saying those things about me you should have just told me because no matter what your many other flaws are, you have never lied to me without good reason. I am perfectly capable of handling an arrogant boy and putting him in his place, you and Sirius, of all people, should know that. Second, I am perfectly aware of what Fabian and Gideon were up to and had a plan to get revenge. I was going to agree to go with him on Saturday, but not actually go. I was going to go with you, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank, Marlene, Alice, and Dorcas show up at the three broomsticks and say 'You thought I was actually going to go with a womanizer like you? Sorry, but I had better things to do and better friends to be with.' So I thank you for ruining that little plan of mine. Third, I realize that it was just a joke and that you were just being your normal selves trying to bring some levity to everyone's lives but what you seemed to forget is that the girls and I had to go and convince Marlene's parents that she should be allowed to stay here and finish schooling. They wanted to yank her out because of all the threats to people your family and hers for being muggle-born sympathizers. They also believed that there was not enough serious learning going on, that there was too much joking and pranking. If they had seen her looking like that they would have yanked her out of school and taken her back home. So I am sorry that I was angry that I could have lost my best friend because of your little prank. I thank you Remus for reversing the spell before we had to meet them. Finally, just because I don't feel the need to play pranks since I would much rather watch you pull them, then laugh and clean them up does not mean that A) I can't pull off a prank and B) that I am a stuck up boring swot. However, I thank you for letting me know what you really think of me since I have never had qualms about letting you know what an arrogant git you are. Now good day to you I am going to potions." I said all this quietly and calmly not letting any emotion into my words for fear that I would start crying and Lily Marie Evans does not cry. I pushed past them held my head high and hurried to the dungeons eyes burning. Why did his words hurt me so much it's not like he hasn't said the same thing before?

_It's because you are friends now and getting along so well. You haven't fought in weeks and you have even kept people from finding out about pranks, you have basically joined ranks with the marauders. Plus you like him so it only makes sense that being called a swot by him would upset you. _

So it doesn't matter if we…hey wait I do not like him! What gave you that idea!

_Well seeing as this is just your inner thought that would be where I got the idea. Seeing as I am you I think I would know. _

Why do I have such a smug conscience? Fine maybe I do like him but that doesn't explain why things he has said to me hurt me so badly. I thought furiously.

_Really you don't understand, I mean come on a two year old could understand. The question isn't why it upset you; the question is what are you going to do to get even? What are you going to do to get him back? _

At this point in my internal monologue I reached the potions room and scurried over to my three best friends. Sighing as I sat down I decided that my thoughts needed to be heeded and that I should plan revenge. I was tired of the marauders superiority thinking that no one could pull a better prank, and no one could prank them, so felt it was time that they were brought down a few pegs. It had absolutely nothing to do with what James said and I did not want to prove to him that I could have fun. Since I did not want to make him like me again, my inner voice started cackling evilly at this last statement. So it's decided I am going to get the boys back, and I can just bet that the girls will help me.

During my little "introspection" my best friends were looking at me warily. They already knew about the fight earlier, we are at Hogwarts news travels ridiculously fast, so they could tell by watching my face that I was dealing with some conflicting and intense emotions. An evil smirk graced my features once I had decided what I was going to do and I heard them breathe a sigh of relief. Evil Lily was much better than angry or sad Lily.

"Lils?" Dorcas asked carefully. I smiled at her kindly then proceeded to tell the girls my plan of revenge.

"Lily, that is brilliant! Pranking them and not letting them know who did it! You are positively evil!" squealed Marlene. Surprisingly all of the girls were smiling; we usually had a hard time convincing everyone to do something since we had such different personalities. Dorcas Meadows was a very quiet half-blood but could be extremely sarcastic. She was the shortest of us at 5'2 with short curly blonde hair that framed her round face, and deep sky blue eyes that made her seem way more innocent than she really was. Then there was Alice Prewitt a pure-blood that at 5'3 was the second tallest by a ½ inch, but her height didn't stop her from being hyperactive. She was the most optimistic one in the group and had an odd sense of humour, but wouldn't talk to you unless she got to know you first. She had very short brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. Marlene McKinnon was a tall blonde pure-blood with a very powerful family. She was the tallest out of our group of misfits at 5'6 with bluish-green eyes that had flecks of brown in them. They were like the perfect combination of all of our eyes. She was witty and very personable, but never really started a conversation she just added to it. Then there was myself, I stood at an amazing 5'2 ½, wow. Like Marlene I could be very witty but also very sarcastic. I was a muggle-born who was the most outgoing of the group by far which was odd for a muggle-born most didn't want attention. I blame my ability to handle attention on my hair which is a deep red and goes great with my emerald green eyes. I can talk to anyone and get along with everyone but the Marauders and Slytherins. So you can see why we might have some problems agreeing since we are all very stubborn and independent, but we were all in agreement on a revenge plan and couldn't wait to set it into motion. Just as we were about to start discussing it Professor Slughorn called the class to order.

"Today, I will be lecturing you about Amortentia!" Slughorn exclaimed happily "Take out parchment and quills and we will begin." I dug through my bag but instead of getting parchment for notes I got the one that the girls and I had charmed to pass notes on.

_Hey girls, let's start planning! ~ Lily_

* * *

So please review I want to know if I should continue updating. Please constructive only but would like any reviews.


	2. Notes and Ideas

Reviews PLEASE! I own nothing except the plot. The girls nicknames have to do with their individual patronus'. The boys I'm sure you are already aware of their nicknames.

* * *

We had two parchments to pass notes on; one for the girls (Marlene, Dorcas, Alice, and myself), then the other one we share with the Marauders and Frank. I'm sure that they had their own as well but we didn't usually care about that one. Today I ended up using both because they boys insisted on interrupting my conversations.

_So as much as I want to jump into it and get them good I think that we should start small so they think it is just some younger years trying to pick up the mantel. Thoughts? ~ Lilydeer_

_I agree I mean we don't want them to suspect us right away and it will give us a chance to build the drama. – Allycat_

_Doe, Marly do you agree? ~ Lilydeer_

_I don't know I think we need to hit them somewhat hard on the first one so that way they are aware that the pranks are beginning. Are we only pranking them or are we pranking the whole school? *Marlybear_

_I think we should prank everyone because Lils used to get mad at them for just pranking one person, but I think we should play a few on just them as well. A few exclusive ones are okay but we don't want them to begin to expect them that takes the fun out of it. Doeyowl_

_You are both right and we should start planning. Hang on they are trying to get ahold of us on the other parchment. I think we should wait and plan in the dorm so we don't have to worry about them sneaking over and reading what we are writing. ~ Lilydeer_

_Agreed! *Marlybear_

_Agreed! Doeyowl_

_Agreed! –Allycat_

We put our parchments away and grabbed the community one where Remus had tried to contact me several times already.

**_Lily….Lily…..LILY…..LILY! Moony_**

_What! I was busy, so impatient Rem, goodness. You could have at least let me finish my conversation. ~ Lily_

**_Sorry Lily but I wasn't sure. So are you still mad at James and Sirius they are really upset and worried? Moony_**

_If they want to know they should ask me themselves. I know they are reading this conversation so they should be able to write and ask me. They are big boys Rem they can't have you always taking care of them. ~ Lilybean_

**_Lily, are you still mad at me? That guy was being a jerk and no one gets to insult you like that! Not even Prongs who is mad at me for punching him, but never fear Lilybilly we are all good now. = Padfoot_**

_No I am not still mad at you I understand why you did it. Just please next time let me handle it; I know you think you need to protect me but that doesn't mean hexing possible boyfriends. I am perfectly capable of dispatching the jerk by myself. Okay? Why did you punch James? Well I am glad I did not come between you two. I don't know what the school would do without you. ~ Lilybean_

**_I will try and remember that but Lils, but it is hard okay! I love you like a sister! James got punched for being a git. Lils you could never come between us we both love you too much. = Padfoot_**

_I love you too Pads! You're off the hook for now. Don't punch James for being a git that is my job. ~ Lilybean_

**_Are you mad at me? # Wormtail_**

_Peter why would I be mad at you all you did is stand there? Silly boy, when am I ever mad at you? ~ Lilybean_

**_Phew! I don't like it when you are mad, and I just want to make sure. # Wormtail_**

**_What about me Lils? And Wormy everyone hates it when Lily is mad except for James who thinks she is beautiful when mad. &Frankie_**

_Nope not mad at you either Frank. If that last statement is true then it explains a lot and is also kind of weird. ~Lilybean_

**_What about me Lily? Are you still mad at me? I deserve it if you are. I am really sorry about what I said I didn't mean it and I feel terrible about it. You are beautiful when angry you kind of start to glow. `Prongs`_**

_No, James, I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you, I should have listened to what you had to say. As for the things you said 1) they were deserved 2) true and 3) you did mean them or you wouldn't have said them in the first place. I do not glow. ~Lilybean_

**_I'm glad you aren't mad at me but 1) they were not deserved I was out of line 2) I have never said anything that untrue in my life and 3) I swear I didn't mean them you are and amazing person and none of those things are true. Except that you do glow. `Prongs`_**

**_Anyway before Lilybean and Prongsie start arguing about who is the sorriest and it turns into an all-out fight I have an important question for you lovely ladies. =Padfoot_**

_What is it Sirius? *Marly_

**_What were you four lovely ladies discussing? You looked devious and we were worried that Lilydeer was going to turn us in for all the bad things we have done that she has covered up for us. = Padfoot_**

_Don't call me Lilydeer, only the girls get to call me that. How many times do I have to tell you? *sigh* ~ Lilybean_

**_Sorry I always forget TigerLily. Now answer the question ladies. = Padfoot_**

_And if we don't tell you? Doe_

**_We will be forced to make you talk &Frankie_**

_Please, like you could make us talk Frank don't make me laugh….oh too late you already did! What are you going to do boys smirk at us? Or are you going to tickle us because no amount of tickling will force us to divulge our secrets! –Ally_

**_You dare doubt us we are the Marauders and we have our ways never you fear! It would be simpler for you to just tell us! # Wormtail_**

_Trust me you do not want to know it would burn your innocent ears. It is much too scandalous for us to divulge to such sweet and innocent gentlemen. ~Lilybean_

**_Evans, is that sarcasm I sense? Never would have thought it would come from you. Plus how dare you insinuate that you ladies are more versed in scandal than we are, I am shocked to my core that you would even think it let alone let this terrible accusation be known. *clutching heart and dying* `Prongs`_**

_Wow! Sarcasm and dramatics you are on a role today Potter. No one said I was insinuating anything I was merely stating a fact. ~Lilybean_

**_Evans! I am never dramatic! I am a man and men do not get dramatic! *scoffs* I am a manly man and we do not resort to dramatics! `Prongs`_**

_*eye roll* Manly man? Pah! I doubt it. That was another wonderful display of dramatics Jamie! ~ Lilybean_

**_Lilykins I cannot believe you are insulting my brother's manliness how dare you, and you called him Jamie! This means war! Prongs defend yourself man or I will be forced to disown you! = Padfoot_**

**_Lils I must applaud you for easily distracting Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs; however, I must insist you tell us what you were talking about since Frank and I are not so easily distracted. Moony_**

_Now Remmy, I know that you and Frank are not distracted by Potter-Evans-Black banter having heard it way too much, but I do know of two people that can distract you very easily from the task at hand. I am sure that Doe and Ally will be all too willing to oblige. ~Lilybean_

**_Remus I don't know if I should be annoyed at you for dragging me into this or happy. I know that the girls are far to cunning for us to figure out what they are saying. 1) they will use their wit and sarcasm to distract us 2) they will begin discussing topic we are passionate about i.e Herbology, Quidditch, books, food etc. 3) they will start silly arguments by slyly insulting us which just happened or finally 4) they will use their feminine charms to distract us. The final one is probably the most deadly since you and I, Remus, are dating two of them and the other two have James and Sirius under some sort of spell. While I really want to know what exactly they were talking about, I would rather not get manipulated by these lovely women so I will be the first gentlemen to bow out. &Frankie_**

_Ah! Frank I love you! –Ally_

**_I love you to Allycat! &Frankie_**

**_I'm confused. # Wormtail_**

**_Big surprise Wormy, and Frank well played you may not know what they were talking about but you, my lucky friend, will get an intimate snog session with your lovely Miss Alice Prewitt. I am impressed by your technique. = Padfoot_**

**_Doe just know that I do love you and pretty much agree with what Frank said, but I must stand by my fellow marauders and figure out just what you were talking about. It must be something very important if you are working so hard to distract us. Moony_**

_I love you to Rem, but I will not be the one to tell you what we were talking about. Frank just know that no matter how much Alice loves you she is still not going to tell you, for if she does she will face the wrath of Lily, Dorcas, and Marlene. While you have never been on the receiving end of that wrath, since you have never angered us, the Marauders know just how fearsome it can be. Doe_

**_To true Doe, to true indeed for it is a fearsome thing that Pads and I are not very good at avoiding. `Prongs`_**

**_Please do not tell me you are giving into these wily witches Prongs! *gasp* what am I to do my brother has been corrupted by sensible people? Curse you Moony and Frank you have taken over my brother and turned him *shudders* sensible! = Padfoot_**

_Wow and I thought that James was dramatic. Lily I think Sirius takes the crown for the biggest drama queen. *Marly_

_I feel that I reluctantly have to agree, Pads is much worse. I don't think I even know of any girls that are worse than him. ~ Lilybean_

At that point class was dismissed before Sirius could reply to my last comment, and the girls and I scurried out of the room before the boys even had their bags repacked.

"Hurry, up to the dorms then we can start planning." I whispered excitedly

We rushed through the corridors and up to the Seventh year girl's dorm slamming the door and falling onto our beds laughing.

"So…" Marlene started, "what do we start with? I think it needs to be an attack on just them first so it sets them on edge."

"I agree it needs to be just them first, but it needs to be personalized to each boy. That way it will hit them hard but won't seem like it was a planned prank." Alice said

"What do you mean?" Dorcas asked.

"Well, I think that if we personalize it to each one then it will seem like they just got unlucky to be pranked on the same day. They won't realize that all the pranks are coming from the same people because they will just think that just one of them was being targeted at a time but all the pranks went off at the same time. Does that make sense?" Alice explained.

We all pondered for a moment, then it hit me the best way to get to them was to hit them with what they loved most.

"Girls, I have a wonderfully awful idea!" I giggled "We are going to take away something that they take immense enjoyment in, something that they pride themselves on, and something that everyone knows them for." I grinned evilly this was going to be perfect.

* * *

Please Review any feedback is appreciated.


	3. Feelings and Pranks

Sorry if there are any errors in the story I have been busy and didn't get to check it again. I wanted to make sure that I could get it up here today. I own only the plot.

* * *

Wednesday morning was when we decided that we were going pull our first prank that gave us all of Tuesday to plan and fine tune. We had to get up early that day to start the pranks. I couldn't wait I was shaking with excitement, even if they figured out who had pranked them it wouldn't have mattered because they were awesome pranks. They were really individual so we decided that we needed to leave some sort of signature on the prank so they knew one person was pranking all of them. Also we wanted them to know that they are getting out-pranked by an unnamed prankster. We went through about fifty names before we decided on Praedatoribus. Our first few names were based of groups like Merry Men, Mischief and Mayhem, or others in that line, but we decided that we didn't want them to know that it was a group. It would be better if they thought that it was just one person pranking them. We also knew that none of them know Latin so it would be funny when they finally figured out what the name meant. The four of us snuck up to the boy's dorm around five in the morning. We had done research on Tuesday to see who was the earliest to wake up it was Remus at around six. Frank was next, about fifteen minutes after. James and Sirius always woke up at six-thirty on the dot, both of them. Apparently it gave them all time to go and do their favorite things, read, study plants, or go do "manly things". Peter woke up around seven-thirty most days and met everyone for breakfast. It was perfect it gave us plenty of time to cast the necessary spells and get out of the dorms before they became suspicious. We cast silencing spells and crept up to the boy's dorm. They looked so innocent in sleep; I couldn't stop myself from thinking that James looked so handsome sleeping. He looked better awake though, his hazel eyes glinting with mischief, stupid adorable smirk on his face. I wanted to wake him up just so I could look into his beautiful eyes. I shook my head what was wrong with me?

_You are in love with him that's what is wrong you fool. _

No I am not in love with him I can't be. It…I…no I can't be.

_We had this conversation Monday. You do love him and I know because I am you. _

Well what do I do then if you are so smart? He doesn't like me like that anymore, he has moved on.

_Continue with the prank and get him to fall back in love with you! DUH! _

Snarky little inner thoughts I had didn't I. Fine; I cast the charm and snuck back down the stairs, through the common room and up to my dorm.

"What took you so long?" Asked Marlene looking at me suspiciously, I hate how intuitive she is sometimes.

"Yeah, you are the best at charms, figured you be done first." Alice said

"Well I guess I should tell you know since you will figure it out sooner or later" I took a deep breath, "I think I might be in love with James." I said all this really fast as if that would soften the blow. They all sat there and stared at me dumbfounded. An awkward silence settled between all of us.

"WHAT!" they all yelled at the same time.

"Um, yeah, I think I might be in love with him." I replied awkwardly. We continued to stare at each other for a minute then finally…

"Well, that's a good thing now I won't feel so weird telling you that I am in love with Sirius." Marlene said in a whisper. I smiled at her gratefully.

"So what are we going to do about it?" asked Dorcas, "They have both quit asking you out because they decided that they would have to settle for just being your friends."

"Well, I think you should both continue with the pranks, and then at the very end ask them out in the most extravagant way possible. Then they would know that you accept them as… well themselves." Alice replied

We smiled at that all of us subconsciously agreeing. We got up and headed down to breakfast to watch our pranks play out one by one. They would all start during breakfast, but the Marauders and Frank probably wouldn't be aware of them until later in the day. Dorcas came up with the idea of sending them little paper airplanes that held cryptic messages to set them on edge. Today each note would say the same thing:

_**Today should be a lesson you are not the only pranksters. War has been declared, and you will personally feel the effects by the end of the day. Happy Pranking!**_

_**^Praedatoribus^**_

We did spells that were untraceable and made sure the notes came in just as they sat down at breakfast. The letters were important because they were what set off the time activated charms. Each of us wrote a letter for our "significant other" and we joined together to write one for Peter. We all sat down in our usual places and started eating. We didn't want the boys to think we were waiting for something to happen. They came in and sat around us and started eating; right on cue the planes came in and hovered above each boy's head. They exchanged a look and grabbed the planes out of the air. Remus and Frank looked around warily when they finished reading, being the most sensible of the group they knew that something big was probably going to happen. Peter, typically, looked confused and anxious. James and Sirius read the letters, looked at each then busted out laughing.

"Someone prank us! Ha! I would like to see them try." Sirius said laughing loudly.

"I agree Padfoot, this is ridiculous. I hope they are not too upset when their prank fails." James said sniggering. The girls and I picked up the notes pretending to read them, while trying not to laugh at their reactions. We all exchanged a look knowing that the first prank would start soon. Without fail about five minutes later Peter alerted us to the first prank.

"What is going on?" Peter exclaimed next to Sirius, every time he tried to put his favorite food on his plate it would change into one of his least favorite foods. They watched as each time he tried to put something he liked on his plate it changed, they tried everything to get Peter some food he would like, but nothing worked. Anytime Peter would put the food near himself in anyway it would change to some type of food he didn't like.

"Peter," I said soothingly "it looks like you are going to have to eat what is in front of you." He sighed sadly.

"I suppose so. Hey, do you think that was the prank my letter was talking about? If so it was a good one but it still makes me sad." Peter said frowning.

"Do you think all our pranks will be that personal?" Remus pondered "I mean Wormtail's favorite thing is food and changing it like that on him would be a funny prank."

"I wonder if we are all going to be individual. What do you think James? Sirius?" Frank asked

"I guess we will find out, but right now we need to get to Transfiguration." James said

The group got up all together and left the Great Hall. The next one was a double person prank since they acted so much alike. They couldn't see it until someone pointed it out to them. Luckily Remus didn't let us down he pointed it out when we were halfway to Transfiguration.

"Padfoot, mate, did you use one of the prank shampoos this morning?" Remus asked cautiously

"No, why would you ask that?" Sirius asked worriedly at that point Marlene burst out laughing and the rest of us soon followed. I conjured him a mirror which he quickly grabbed and promptly let out a somewhat girlish scream.

"What…what…NOOOOOO!" he wailed he quickly tried to change his bright pink hair back to normal which only made the color change to an uglier color. Each time he tried to change it in any way it became uglier and uglier, by changing the style and the color to whatever looked the worst.

"Um….James" Franks said cautiously, "have you looked at your hair this morning?"

James turned a sort of sickly green color and grabbed the mirror from Sirius. He let out a low groan at the sight of is magenta hair and color changing glasses, but, wisely, did not try to change the color of his hair like Sirius. He just ran his hand through it, sighed, and continued towards Transfiguration.

The whole group was laughing at our poor friends' expense when we walked into Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall finally got us all to settle down after looking at Sirius and James curiously and tried to begin the lesson by having us take out our books which triggered the next prank. Anytime Remus tried to grab any book it would fly out of his reach unless someone handed it to him. If someone did hand it to him then upon opening he would not be able to read any of it; it would look like gibberish to him even though everyone else could read it. Remus made to reach for his book but it kept flying away McGonagall finally grabbed the book and handed it to him and told him to recite one of the paragraphs from the text, but as soon as he tried he couldn't read it. We were all laughing so hard at his inability to read or keep hold of his books that McGonagall finally dismissed us early with ten points from Gryffindor.

"So, we have about two hours till Herbology, anyone fancy a game of quidditch? Quick one mind you." Alice asked the boys

"Sure, Frank can be on your team since Lils will probably sit out." Sirius said

"Hey, I think I can decide for myself if I want to play." I said indignantly and they all laughed until they saw my expression.

"Well, do you want to?" James asked skeptically. I looked at him and pondered for a moment. Now would be the perfect time to see if my lessons with the girls have finally paid off. Better sooner rather than later. I had been taking lessons with the girls since third year but it was all in secret. It started out as a fear of heights but then it transformed into wanting to beat Sirius and James.

"Yes, yes I do." I said confidently surprising all of the boys, while Alice, Marlene, and Dorcas smirked behind my back.

"Well, how about I am the referee then we will have four boys against four girls. We won't have a snitch because that will take too long so we will have one keeper, two chasers, and one beater. How does that sound?" Frank said and we all nodded our assent, "Good, so Peter and Alice will be keepers, Remus and Dorcas will be beaters, and Lily, Marlene, Sirius, and James will be chasers."

"Sounds great let's go!" Alice exclaimed and we all rushed down to the pitch.

"Don't worry we will go easy on you Lilyflower." James said

"Yeah, we won't let you lose too badly." Sirius agreed the girls and I burst out laughing. They looked at us like we had lost our minds.

"We'll see." Was all I said to their confused stares.

We got up in the air fairly quickly and Frank released the bludger, and then threw the quaffle into the air. Marlene sped forward and caught it first speeding off towards the end of the pitch where Peter was guarding the goal. Sirius and James were both catching up to her but we had a plan. I flew behind her and slightly below her feigning an inability to fly well while both boys chased after her thinking that she would not throw me the quaffle. Once they were almost on top of her she dropped the quaffle and rocketed toward the goal post, confusing James and Sirius. They stopped mid-flight and looked at each other for a second before James dove for the quaffle and Sirius followed Marlene. They were playing right into our hands. I shot forward and grabbed the quaffle just before James reached it then sped down towards the ground. James followed surprised by my flying ability and determined to get the quaffle from me. We were both in a steep dive when all the sudden I rolled out of the dive and zoomed towards the goals. I heard him cursing behind me and giggled. Sirius was flying fast towards me but Dorcas shot a bludger at him that he had to work hard to avoid soon I was being pursued by two very angry and confused seventeen year olds. Marlene, Dorcas, and Alice were laughing their heads off at the looks on all of the boys' faces. I wasn't listening I was determined to make the first goal of the match. Peter had a determined look on his face as I approached him, I feinted to the right and he went to cover that goal and before he could see what I was doing I dodged a bludger and threw it through the middle goal. I heard the girls and Frank behind be whooping and hollering. I turned to see the stunned faces of James, Sirius, and Remus.

"What….what...I mean…..um….gah!" the exclaimed in unison

"My, this is a special day I have rendered the Marauders speechless. That is a feat. I wonder what I could have done to get this reaction I should have done it sooner." I said smugly

"What you could have done? Evans that was bloody brilliant! Why have you not tried out for the team? Why have you not shown us that before?" James spluttered

"Lilybilly I am so upset that you kept that little secret from me." Sirius said indignantly

"Lils that was awesome! I am so proud of you for overcoming your fear. When did you learn?" Remus asked kindly. James looked at me as if he had never seen anything more wonderful in his life and it made me all warm inside.

"I didn't try out for the team because I just started feeling confident enough to play competitively this summer and you didn't need a chaser. I didn't show you before because this is the first time we played as friends since term started. I didn't overcome my fear Remus; I just learned to deal with it." I replied

"As much as I love how our little Lilydeer has stunned you, I would like to finish this game before lessons start." Marlene interrupted. The rest of the game passed pretty uneventfully, it ended up being a tie and we decided that we would play again to break the tie. We all walked to Herbology together. James and Sirius were still going on and on about how I could play quidditch. The girls and I were trying to keep our excitement to a minimum because we knew that Frank was the next to be pranked. We also had another trick up our sleeves that two of the boys were not prepared for.

"Well Frankie it looks like you are the only one left to be pranked." Sirius said smirking at Frank.

"Yeah, it will probably be during Herbology, since they have all been pretty personal." Remus said

"The only thing that James and Sirius love more than their hair is quidditch and girls." Marlene said laughing

"Well yeah" I said giggling, "Remus is the same way about books and Peter LOVES food." The whole group started laughing as we headed to greenhouse three. Ugh, I really did not like Herbology. It wasn't that I was bad at it, I was actually pretty good at it, but it was difficult for me to find a reason to still take it. It's not like Voldemort is going to be running around with ear muffs on and yanking mandrakes out of pots. Still, it was required to be a Healer, and advised to be an Auror. It is even needed if I want to be an Unspeakable. So I suffered through because I needed it for my future that was rapidly approaching.

"Today we will be discussing the Venomous Tentacula." Professor Sprout said. "We will discuss the proper pruning and collection techniques, and how they are used in potions." Every one groaned at the thought of a lecture. It was always better when we were actually applying what we read about.

"Now who can tell me something about the Venomous Tentacula?" Sprout questioned. Frank and Alice quickly raised their hands.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom." Professor Sprout said. Marlene, Dorcas and I looked at each other and tried to wipe the smiles off of our faces before the Marauders noticed. Frank opened his mouth to reply and promptly began to squawk like a beard. He clamped his hand over his mouth and a light pink blush covered his cheeks when he saw everyone staring at him.

"What was that Mr. Longbottom?" Professor Sprout asked. Frank smiled weakly and removed his hand from his mouth. He opened his mouth to begin to talk again when monkey sounds spewed from his mouth. He clamped his hand back over his mouth and his blush deepened. The whole class burst into laughter and Professor Sprout looked at him worriedly.

"Miss Prewitt, perhaps you can tell me?" Professor Sprout questioned. Thus went the rest of class anytime Frank tried to answer a question about Herbology he ended up sounding like some other random animal. The best by far was the elephant because it caught him completely by surprise. Professor dismissed the class and we all eagerly gathered our things and headed towards the castle.

Dorcas, Marlene, Alice and I were walking with our arms around each other giggling about our successful pranks and impatiently waiting for the next prank to kick in when we heard the Marauders running up to us yelling the whole way.

"FOOOOOODDDDDDDD!" we heard Peter and Sirius yell barreling towards us. Uh oh, we tried to move out of their way but the burst though us causing me to slip and fall backwards. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes and looked up to see who had saved me, when I realized I was looking into two beautiful hazel eyes.

* * *

As always review please. If I get five reviews before tomorrow I will do two chapters in one day. The pranks might seem a little cruel and personal in this one but I felt that the girls were probably still angry at the boys when they planned them so that would be why. Also, The reason why I am making Lily and Marlene's feelings come to light so soon is because it will influence their pranks from now on. Last thing the name is in Latin and I thought it would be funny when the guys figured it out.


	4. Eyes and Fixing Lies

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! As promised there will be another chapter today so please hang tight and I will get it up as soon as possible.

* * *

"Careful there Lilyflower we don't want you to fall down." James said smiling at me, hazel eyes twinkling. I was transfixed. Why had I never noticed the perfect combination of colors in his eyes? They weren't just brown and green, no they had grey and gold all flecked throughout, and they were so expressive. I could see worry, confusion, mischief, laughter, and some unidentifiable emotion in them. I felt dizzy from all the sensations. My heart was pounding, more from being near him than from fear of falling, then I realized just how close to each other we were. I could move just one more inch and my lips would be firmly planted against his. I blinked and quickly stepped back, even though I had admitted my feelings for James it was still weird to think of him in an intimate sense. We both pulled back blushing. Weird why is he blushing, we looked around us and realized our traitorous friends had ditched us. We looked at each other awkwardly for a moment then began to our trek to the Great Hall.

"So, how are your parents doing?" I asked James. I had met his parents a couple of times and they were extremely nice people. James was the spitting image of his father, except for the eyes. His mother had red hair and the same eyes as James. I also knew that since they were an older wizard couple that they got sick occasionally.

"Better, mum was not doing so well at the beginning of term, but she is doing well now." James said smiling fondly, "Dad is decent I guess, he says he fine but I don't know if I completely believe him. How's your mum?" My dad had passed this past summer, quite unexpectedly, and James had helped me cope.

"She is a lot better. Petunia is engaged so she has that to focus on now." I said, "Sometimes I think that that is the only thing pulling her through. I mean with me gone and everything. Plus she knows everything that's going on in our world, so I am sure that adds to her worry."

"Yeah, mum and dad are always telling us to be careful and take care of ourselves. I'm more worried about them though, since we are not exactly high on Voldemort's good list right now." James said chuckling, "Not that I would ever want to be. He tried to recruit me, Sirius, and Pete. We were furious. I have only seen Pads that mad once and it was not pleasant. On top of that they insulted Remus."

"Mum's so worried I am going to just disappear like so many other muggle-borns, and I am not very high on his good list either, but I wouldn't want to be." I said simply, "He offered me a place to. They said 'He will overlook your low birth in light of your usefulness' I don't think they liked my hex in reply. When else was Sirius that mad? I can only imagine since it has been everything he is trying not to be. Let me guess they called Remus a half-breed. They called me a mudblood so I can only imagine what they said to Remus." James had snickered at my hex line since he had been on the receiving end of many of them, but he was tense when I called myself the "cursed" word as he and Sirius dubbed it.

"Well you are a pretty amazing witch, especially when it comes to hexing people you don't like. As for Sirius being mad you were there when it happened. You had to petrify him to get him to stop beating up Lucius Malfoy. One of the few times Sirius decided that magic wasn't worth it and he needed to beat him to a bloody pulp muggle style." James said smiling slightly.

I remember the time he was talking about perfectly, although I wish I could burn it from my memory. It was last year around the beginning of term, the Marauders and I had just called our truce actually, and Remus and I were walking to meet up with the rest of our group for lunch after Ancient Runes. We were walking back when out pop Mulciber, Avery, Snape, Lestrange, Malfoy, and two of the Blacks, Bellatrix, and Narcissa. It was not good odds. We could probably take them if they fought fair but seeing as they never did it was not looking good for Rem and me. The circled us and we gripped our wands ready for an ugly duel, but instead they just started talking to us. Well if you can call it talking more like throwing every nasty insult at us trying to get a rise. They picked the wrong to people for that though, in a dangerous situation I am pretty good at keeping my cool. I only lose my temper when their slurs are directed at someone other than me, but Remus is the best at keeping me level headed when that happens. So, about ten minutes went by with them throwing the occasional hex, and as many slurs as they could about our "low birth" as they called it when Malfoy decided that they needed to get more personal.

"Lupin, you can leave we don't need you around anymore" Malfoy said and Remus reached towards my hand to leave, "No, you can leave the mudblood. We are not finished with her yet." He said sneering.

"Ha! If you think I am going to leave her here with you, you are insane." Remus said almost growling with anger.

"Remus, just go I can handle myself, they are not going to hex me our touch me because you got a good look at who they all are. They can't do anything to hurt me because they would get in deep shite for it, you know it." I said trying to calm him; I knew this was partially a lie, but I needed him to go get the rest of our friends if I was going to have any hope of getting out of there unscathed. I leaned in like I was hugging him and whispered in his ear.

"Go get the others as fast as you can. I can probably survive about ten minutes with them so use every secret passageway okay." I smiled at him and pulled away, he knew he didn't really have a choice if he stayed we would be there for a long time, if he left he would have to run like his life depended on it to get to me in time to save me from whatever fate they had in store for me. He slowly left the circle and headed towards the Great Hall again. I was surprised I was not shaking with nerves, I was pretty calm, and I figured it was like the calm before the storm.

"Ah, goodie we have the filthy mudblood all to ourselves now what shall we do with her?" Bellatrix sang. Great she wants to torture me to insanity, hurry up Remus.

"Bella, Cissa, Severus you can leave we have no more need for you." Malfoy said, "Do not argue." He snapped when they were not moving. Grumbling, they left me; my odds were not looking good.

"Now, we have heard that you are quite a wild cat. We would like to see if that extends to other places." Malfoy said sneering, "It would be nice to have a mudblood slave for a while. Then maybe we could convince you that our side is better than the two blood traitors you have decided to befriend." Malfoy reached forward and ran a hand down the side of my face and I flinched away and he grabbed me by the hair. All of the sudden we heard this inhuman growl and I thought it was Remus, you know seeing as _he_ is the werewolf, no it was Sirius. He came flying through the group and punched Malfoy, hard. Malfoy pulled on my hair as he fell back and I fell to the ground. Alice, Dorcas and Marlene are by my side faster than I could blink, while the Marauders quickly got rid of the last three in the group. We look over and Sirius is still beating the shite out of Malfoy. We all try and get him to stop but he is beyond listening. Finally I have to hex him or he is going to go to Azkaban for killing Malfoy. It was a long day with a lot of clean up.

"Well he does have awesome muggle fighting skills." I say smiling at James as we get to the Great Hall.

"Took you two long enough to get here." Sirius said through a mouthful of food. He winked at us then raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Chew and swallow Sirius." I said rolling my eyes at is antics.

"Yes, mum." He replied cheekily. I glanced down at my watch and realized that the final part of our prank for the day would go off in about a minute. I glanced at the girls and realized that they were thinking along the same lines.

"James?" Emmeline, a Ravenclaw, came up to our table.

"Oh, hey Emme. How are you?" James said looking slightly uncomfortable at her sudden appearance.

"Good, um I was wondering if you could tell me why you broke up at me?" she said looking at James as innocently as possible. We may have spread a little rumor about the prank. Saying that we had no idea who played it but we heard some people talking about it. James looked at her with just a little apprehension.

"You made me choose between you and the guys. You said that they were beneath me so I chucked you." James said then clapped a hand over his mouth. He had told everyone it was because she was too clingy.

"Okay, thanks." She said smiling then leaned down and kissed his cheek and left. We were all staring at him dumbfounded when Alice let out a little giggle and we all burst out laughing. James was extremely red.

"Hey, Sirius." Mary, a Hufflepuff, said smiling

"Hey Mary, what can I do for you. Need a partner for an abandoned classroom?" Sirius said smugly

"Nope, I was wondering if you could tell me why you never go exclusive with anyone?" She asked smiling broadly at him.

"I am in love with someone already, but she doesn't love me." He said simply then looked like he was going to be sick. All of the girls at the table sat there staring at him in shock, while the boys looked around nervously.

"Who?" Mary and Marlene exclaimed at the same time.

"Ma…." He started the Frank clapped a hand over his mouth.

"I think I am going to take Sirius up to the dorm." Frank said then pulled Sirius up from the table and started heading out of the Great Hall.

"Hey, Sirius, why won't you meet me anywhere anymore?" Kathleen yelled to him as he left.

"Because you are too slaggy for even me." He said as he was being drug out of the Hall everyone burst out laughing.

"James why did we break up?" some girl I didn't know said as she walked up to our table.

"Because I am completely in love with…" and Remus put his hand over James's mouth.

"Girls we will see you in History of Magic. Come on Pete." Remus said dragging James with him.

As the boys made their way out of the hall we heard more and more girls approach the boys and slowly started hearing slaps and laughter.

"Well that went better than we had planned." Dorcas said laughing.

"No kidding, if only Remus and Frank weren't so fast then we would have known that James and Sirius love you two." Alice said giggling like crazy. We all laughed and headed towards the wonderfully boring History of Magic. We reached the room at about the same time that the boys did. They all looked extremely worried and James and Sirius had very lovely handprints on their cheeks.

"Hey boys, did you get the problem solved?" I asked smiling

"We thinks so, we put a silencing charm on them." Remus said slightly smugly as we walked into the room. The girls and I looked at each other evilly.

"How are your cheeks doing Sirius?" Marlene asked

"The hurt like the devil, how the bloody hell do you think they are doing?" Sirius snapped then looked at Remus with a frightened expression. He looked back at Marlene and tried to apologize but nothing came out. Both James and Sirius looked at Remus then started slamming their head on their table. Just then Professor Binns came into the classroom and started his lecture. We all pulled out our "special" parchment and started writing.

_So let me get this straight, you now have a silencing charm on you but if anyone asks you a question you can still hear the answer. Does that sound about right? ~ Lilybean _

_**Yes and no. See it is not if anyone asks them a question it is only if a girl asks them a question. We tested the whole question thing when we were in the dorm, but I guess when a girl asks a question the have to answer. Moony **_

_That is hilarious! – Ally _

_**No! No it is not! = Padfoot **_

_**Yeah our reputations are at stake here! `Prongs`**_

_Of course it is. We wouldn't want anyone to think you two are actually good people with standards. *Marly_

_**Boys I think your reputations will survive. &Frank**_

_**Probably but it is the principle of the matter is it not. = Padfoot **_

_So we never did hear. Who are you in love with Sirius? ~ Lilybean _

_**Ma…..**_

_Remus that is no fair we are all friends why can't we know? ~ Lilybean _

_**If he wants her to know he will tell her. Plus he is telling you against his will if he tells you now. Moony**_

_Always the diplomat Remmy. Doe _

_Yes he is. Fine, don't tell us but we will find out. *Marly_

_**Why don't you tell us who you are in love with? # Wormtail **_

_**YEAH! = Padfoot, `Prongs` **_

_Our loves will all be revealed in due time, you need only to be patient. ~ Lilybean_

_Well you already know who Doe and I love so it's not us you need to be patient with. –Ally _

_**This conversation is going nowhere; I vote we have an ink fight to liven it up a bit. Ladies, what do you say? `Prongs`**_

_We are in and James way to change the subject. Proud of you! ~ Lilybean _

We did engage in a glorious ink fight in the back of the room and the girls won, mostly because we are sneaky and play on the boys' weaknesses, Frank and Remus being completely in love with Dorcas and Alice. Sadly we went through the rest of the day without any more almost confessions out of the boys, not even in Arithmancy. The charm we put on them wore off around dinner time so, they were home free for the rest of the evening. Peter could eat all foods without worry, Remus could read again, Frank could talk about plants, and James and Sirius got their hair back and their lying skills back. All of us were looking forward to our 'alone' times. Marlene and Sirius would hang out in the common room and talk about quidditch or play chess, Frank and Alice would go have 'couple' time or they would talk about Herbology, Peter would without fail go down to the kitchens, Remus and Dorcas would do prefect rounds, and James and I would do Heads rounds. It was nice to have time alone with each other. I always loved rounds with James. We would laugh and joke most of the night, and even with all the jokes we could somehow sneak in a serious conversation or two as well. Sadly they were probably the highlight of my day. I always hated that once a month when the boys would be gone so Dorcas and I would do rounds then go back to the common room to wait for the boys to get back. It was always a long night. Luckily tonight we would get to spend plenty of time together.

* * *

Please continue to review. Sorry for the darker part at the beginning but I felt it was needed they are in a war. Next up Rounds!


	5. Rounds and More Pranks

Here it is the second chapter as promised. Thank you to all those you reviewed you are awesome.

* * *

I love doing rounds. They are probably my favorite part of the day. It didn't used to be that way though. I hated rounds at the beginning of term. I had just found out James was Head Boy and it was awkward. Sure we had called a truce last year but we never had to be alone together. We only ever hung out and talked if our friends were all together; it was weird to have to spend hours together mostly because I felt bad for how often I initiated the fights between us. We got over it after about two nights of wandering in silence. We began to play would you rather, it was pointless and pretty lame but at least we weren't walking around in silence. We slowly progressed on to other equally lame games like twenty questions and what would you do if, and I found myself slowly beginning to enjoy his company. He was everything I had said he wasn't funny, smart, caring, loyal, and a whole list of other things that I won't go into right now. He could make me laugh so hard that my sides hurt and then turn around a make me think harder than when I was in transfiguration. I loved that he would tease me about my lack of routine as we roamed the school, or that he would get nervous every time we got ready to bust another couple in a broom cupboard. I hated nights that he was gone with the boys during a full moon. I was so nervous that one of these nights they were going to come back and I wouldn't be able to heal them. It was nights like tonight that were my favorite, we were both exhausted from lessons, head duties, and multiple other responsibilities we had, so we just sat down against the wall and he pulled out the Marauders' Map and we watched the people on it playing I have never.

"I have never liked flying on a broom." I said simply as he gaped at me.

"What? Why not?" he asked dumbfounded

"Because" I said slowly, "I would plunge to my death and break every bone in my body. It's funny since I am not afraid of heights, I love being up high. I just really don't like flying."

"Have you ever tried flying with someone else?"

"No, there aren't a whole lot of people that I trust enough to let them take me on a broom. I guess they are really only about three people I trust in that regard."

"Who?"

"Well, Sirius because he is truly like a brother to me, and I know he would die before letting anything happen to me. Remus because he is cautious enough to keep me out of danger, and Sirius would beat him to a bloody pulp for letting anything happen to me."

"That is very true, who is the last person?"

I looked at him trying to weigh my options of telling him that the last person was him because he made me feel safe. I decided to tell him, what's the worst that could happen? He tells me he doesn't like me like that, well I knew that and I was going to change it.

"You, because I know you would never let anything happen to me. It is your turn."

"I have never been pranked before today."

"Lucky you" I said rolling my eyes, "I've never cared about being called a mudblood, except for when Severus called me it fifth year."

"I've never thought that birth mattered. I always hate it when Slughorn makes a point of pointing out you are a muggle-born during class, it doesn't matter you would be amazing no matter what."

"Thank you" I said smiling, "I have never really hated you. Despised, yes. Loathed, yes. Hated, no."

"Well that is wonderful news." He said smiling and so it continued for most of the night until rounds were over and we went to our respective dorms.

"Goodnight, James." I called as I was walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Lily." I heard him reply quietly.

I smiled to myself and climbed the stairs to my dorm to find three squealing girls waiting for me.

"Today was perfect, time to plan for tomorrow." Marlene squealed I smiled she never got this worked up.

"Tomorrow should be a school wide prank." Dorcas said

"Oh, what if we change everyone an opposing house?" Alice asked excitedly

"Good idea but I don't really want to be a Slytherin for a day do you?" I asked

"NO!" the all yelled

"Keep it down I was just asking, but I do think we could work off that idea." I said simply

"How?" Dorcas asked looking thoroughly confused. I whispered my idea to them and they all agreed readily.

"Good, now we need to go get the ingredients and talk to the house elves in the kitchen. Ready to go?" I said all this in a rush.

"Lily, how are we going to get down there without getting caught?" Marlene asked worriedly I smiled holding up a worn piece of parchment.

"There are perks to having the Head Boy be a Marauder." I said smiling wickedly "I told him you were in desperate need of chocolate and it required a trek to the kitchens. He said he didn't want me to get caught so he would lend me the map."

"You are brilliant! Now let's go!" Dorcas exclaimed and we all quietly snuck out of our dorm and out to do our mischievous bidding.

The next morning we scurried down to the Great Hall and began to eat. We had convinced the elves last night to help us out with our little prank. They always knew when everyone had eaten so they would not active the spell until everyone had ingested some of our lovely potion. Sadly that meant us as well but if we wanted to be above suspicion we had to play along. About ten minutes before we were about to leave for Charms on this lovely Thursday morning there was a blinding flash of light and suspended in the air was a note from the new pranksters.

**Pay attention all for today is a day no one will forget anytime soon. **

**You will now be sporting the colors of your rival house. **

**If you do or say anything rude to that opposing house you love colors will soon spread. **

**Keep in mind the farther they spread the longer they last and no one wants that. **

**Have a colorful day and enjoy the view of your rivals in your colors. **

**Happily **

**^Praedatoribus^**

The 'note' would hang in the Great Hall until the prank wore off. It really was a fun prank every single Gryffindor was sporting green and silver hair. Honestly the four of us girls probably had it the best seeing as we worked hard to make sure it looked good on us. It was cheating a little bit but we could have excluded ourselves from the prank entirely. The look on everyone face was priceless. All of the Ravenclaws' were sporting yellow and black hair, the Hufflepuffs' had blue and bronze hair, and the Slytherins' looked ravishing with gold and red hair. That was probably my favorite the Slytherin girls looked like they were going to faint in disbelief and it made my day. We didn't stop with the students either. Oh no the teachers had all been pranked as well. All of the heads were in opposing colors as well. Then any teachers who were not Heads of House were in opposite colors from when they were in school.

"What is with the pranks ruining my hair?" Sirius whined across from me.

"I agree mate, what could we have done that deserved such terrible treatment of our hair?" James muttered next to me.

"I think it is funny that you two are so worried about you hair and not the fact that whoever this Praedatoribus is quickly taking away your titles as ultimate prankers." I said aiming to get a rise out of them.

"How do you know it wasn't us Lils?" Remus questioned.

"First, the boys were just complaining about their hair so it is not likely that they did this to themselves. Second, for something this good you four, or five if Frank was involved, would be standing on top of the table to get recognition. Third, none of you would willingly put Slytherin on a Gryffindor. Finally, the name on the note today and yesterday is in Latin and none of you speak Latin." I said all of this as if I was discussing the weather, "Girls I do believe it is time for Charms. Shall we go?" We all stood and headed to Charms, smiling in spite of ourselves for our wonderful prank. We felt it was probably safe to discuss the prank in charms at least until the boys wanted to get ahold of us.

_Do you think they have any idea that it was us? Doeyowl _

_No, I don't think so, although we should probably lay low until next week. *Marlybear _

_I agree. We don't want to give up the game so soon. –Allycat_

_Okay no pranks till next week that gives us plenty of time to plan the next big one. It also gives us the chance to find more weaknesses. Any ideas for how we should ask them out? ~Lilydeer _

_Not really, maybe you should just oh I don't know ask them normal. Doeyowl _

_Sarcasm not appreciated Doe. Besides we can't just ask them out normal. *Marlybear_

_Why not? Doeyowl and –Allycat _

_Because they spent hours coming up with those ways to ask us out and while it was not appreciated at the time they still spent hours coming up with that plan. It is only fair if we dedicate the same amount of time to them. ~Lilydeer _

_Couldn't have said it better myself. Great the boys are contacting us again. Why did we decide to share parchment with them again? It seems more trouble than it is worth on most days. *Marlybear_

_0o0o0o_

_**What are you lovely ladies discussing that you can't share with us? = Padfoot **_

_Lady stuff what do you think Sirius. Didn't we have this conversation on Monday? We are not going to tell you what we were talking about. ~Lilybean_

_**Fine don't tell us we will find out eventually. = Padfoot **_

_**I highly doubt that they will tell us Pads. No matter how much we plead, cajole, tickle, bribe and beg. Moony **_

_On an unrelated note are you boys ready to see your Patronus? –Ally _

_**Sure I mean we all A) already know what ours are and B) have seen them before. `Prongs` **_

_I'm excited to see if mine has changed. ~Lilybean_

_**They can change? # Wormtail **_

_**Yes, Wormy but only when the person has undergone an intense emotional change. If you don't mind me asking, Lily, what was yours before? Moony **_

_Well, I am almost positive that mine has changed but it used to be a fox. I really liked it but I feel that I have gone through several intense emotional changes since then. The strongest is that that particular Patronus relates directly with Snape. ~Lilybean_

_**What do you think it will be now? &Frank **_

_**I am interested to see if it has changed. It takes a lot for someone's Patronus to change and it is very rare. Moony **_

_I have no idea what it could be Frank. I know that it is unlikely that it has changed, but at the same time I don't feel like the same person I was when I last cast the charm. I haven't been able to cast one since. Hopefully today will be different. ~Lilybean_

Just then Professor Flitwick interrupted the class and said that they needed to practice their banishment charms nonverbally. We all hated classes like this all of us, except for Peter, had gotten nonverbal spells down pretty quickly in sixth year. So when we had to spend hours practicing it got pretty boring. Today was no different until James and Sirius decided to have a contest to see who could banish the most pillows into the others face. James won and Sirius accused him of cheating then finally we were let out of class with thankfully no homework.

* * *

As always be kind and review.


	6. Mudbloods and Blood Traitors

Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I am finished with finals so now I should be able to update regularly again. Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. I have some great pranks coming up so just stick with me. I noticed a few things that are off when I read through my other chapters so I am going to try and clear those up in the next few chapters. Thanks for all your support I don't own the characters just the plot.

* * *

As I stepped out of the room I got hit with a strange sense of foreboding. I had no idea where it came from seeing as today had been a pretty good day so far. I didn't seem to be the only one whose skin began to prickle as we stepped out of class. All of my friends surrounding me seemed on edge as well. I was scanning the people in front of us to see if that was what had set it off; I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. The nine of us began walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts looking around warily, we had that lesson with Slytherins and if their faces were any indication they were not too pleased with the prank the girls and I had played today. As we were walking a large group of students pushed through our group effectively separating all of us into groups of two, well except for Pete he got stuck on his own. We were all surrounded by very angry Slytherins.

James and I were surrounded by Avery, Mulciber, Snape, and three others whose names I didn't know. I glanced around and noticed there were about six that were surrounding each group. Great three to one odds did not look good.

"Ah look what we have here." Sneered Avery, "A blood traitor and a Mudblood, we are going to have lots of fun." I grabbed James's arm.

"No, don't do anything. They are only trying to get a rise out of you." I whispered fiercely trying not to let it show that I wanted to rip them apart for calling James a blood traitor.

"Yes, listen to the Mudblood. You were always good at that. My favorite part of hexing you was when she would yell at you for retaliating against me when I started it." Severus said laughing coldly. I heard James hiss at his words.

"Don't listen to him James. He wants you to get angry and cast the first spell. I may have yelled at you in front of everyone, but he didn't get off Scott Free either. I yelled at him too, but it was behind closed doors. Ignore him please." I begged glaring at Severus. I wanted nothing more than to throw as many nasty hexes at him as I could, but I knew that was what they wanted. My mind was whirring frantically trying to find a way to get us all out of this.

"It is a good thing that you got him fifth year though Potter. If you hadn't we would have had to make him sleep with her then dump her to prove his loyalty." Mulciber said coolly.

"Well he must have been lying to you about our relationship then." I said simply, "Funny that you are such a bunch of liars that you wouldn't suspect each other." Snape paled at my statement

"What are you saying you filthy Mudblood." Avery spat at me.

"I am saying, you pathetic waste of space, that Snivellus and I were never an item. That's why he hated James so much. He knew that, while I did not like James, I was more likely to kiss _James_, touch _James_, and be with _James_ not with him. He knew that I would never ever be with him romantically the closest he got was the occasional hand holding." I said coolly. I knew that saying James instead of Potter would make Snape angry, "Snivellus knew that I would never hate James, but it was very likely that I would hate him because he was friends with you. He wanted to be around people who were vile, cruel, cowardly and just pathetic." Every group had stopped talking and was looking at me with a mixture of expressions, awe from the Gryffindors and fury from the Slytherins. I didn't have time to enjoy it though I had just thought of something I had read about the Patronus charm. Taking a deep breath I thought of all the nights patrolling with James and how happy I felt when I got to hug him. I let all my happiness of being his friend fill my mind then I thought _Professor Help_. I hoped beyond hope that it would work then clearly thought EXPECTO PATRONUM. A silvery creature burst from my wand and took off before I could get a look at what it was.

"You little Mudblood slut!" Screeched one of the girls in our group, "How dare you take on that air as if you are better than us! You will regret it."

"Oh, I will? Hmm, well I don't think I will." I said staring the girl down.

"Why not?" I heard Severus ask and I knew he wasn't just asking about me not regretting what I said he was asking so much more. "You will lose everything." He said staring directly at me then let his gaze flicker to James.

"I won't lose everything," I said simply "I am not the person who is following a sociopath. I am not the one who lied about everything I ever said to a confused little girl who needed him. I am not the person who is pledging myself to a person that believes your birth is what makes you valuable. I am not the one who is following someone who believes in blood purity but is a half-blood himself. I am not the one who is adopting values in pain and torture. No I am not the one who will lose everything."

I heard a growl to my left and turned just in time to see Avery begin a curse. I quickly put up a shield then shot a quick stunner his way. It missed him but hit someone in the circle around Marlene and Sirius. I had been in a few duels before but never like this. I expected my body to go into overdrive and to become overexcited but instead and eerie calm washed over me and a creepy determination filtered in. James and I began to duel like crazy just trying to keep from getting hurt too badly slowly watching Slytherins drop around us stunned and immobilized.

"STOP!" I heard the voice of Professor Dumbledore all the spells ceased to fly around us. I saw a wisp of silver disappear behind him. It worked, I would had been ecstatic if it hadn't been for my current situation.

"Gryffindors on one side of the corridor, Slytherins on the other move now." Dumbledore said I had never seen him so angry before. "We will all walk to the Hospital Wing and all of you will get examined by Poppy. I will ask each of you your story separately. There will be a charm on the room to detect if you are lying and I will confront you if you are."

We all began walking towards the hospital wing nine Gryffindors and about twenty-seven Slytherins. I think we fared pretty well that it was about three to one odds. The others seemed to think the same thing since all of us, except Peter, had smug smiles on our faces. Actually I realized there were only eight on our side of the Hallway. Where was Peter? I looked back at James and he must have realized what I was thinking because he gave me a look that clearly said be quiet. We all walked into the Hospital Wing and prepared ourselves for a long afternoon. I couldn't help thinking about what a great team James and I had made once we began dueling.

Dumbledore called us in one by one starting with Dorcas. He followed with Remus then continued on in a similar order. Alice, Frank, Marlene, Sirius, Peter who had showed up sometime after I was looking for him, and then he called me in. I stepped into the room and his eyes were twinkling behind his glasses. He seemed amused and I was thoroughly confused.

"Well Miss Evans I must say that using your Patronus to get a message to me was very quick thinking." He smiled at me, "However, the things you said to your adversaries, while true and brave, was also very foolish." He stared over his half-moon spectacles sternly. I smiled at him weakly. I didn't really know what to say all I know is that something had snapped in me when they said those things about me and Severus. "I must ask do you know who played this prank today?" I gulped I knew he had figured it out, but I didn't want it to get out.

"Yes, it was me and the girls. Please don't punish the girls I will take their punishment for them, but we really don't want the boys to find out and if we all get detention one of them will put it together." I knew it was probably futile but I wanted to continue the prank war.

"I will give you detention this time, but in the future, since I am the only one who knows, I will turn a blind eye, unless they are dangerous." I stared at him in shock when he winked at me. "You may go Miss Evans. You will serve your detention Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights at nine with me. Do you understand?" I nodded and walked out of the room. I stood in the hall with the others until James got done.

"What did he say to you?" Sirius asked as soon as I walked into the hall. I needed to come up with a lie for why I had detention.

_Just say it was because of what you said to the scumbags. It could be to teach you not to be so foolish in the future. _

I have a brilliant subconscious.

"I will tell you when James gets out here I don't want to repeat myself." I said smirking.

"I heard what you said to them. I am so proud of you Lily." Sirius said smiling broadly

"Yeah, it was great but very stupid Lils." Dorcas said looking at me sternly

"I wasn't sure if I should be proud of you, or angry at you for making yourself even more of a target." I turned smiling at James who was walking up to us.

"I do believe you should be proud seeing as I just got my first detention that wasn't related to you." I said raising an eyebrow at him. I looked around me at everyone gaping at me. I giggled inwardly then looked at my watch. Time for lunch I decided.

"Well I am headed down to lunch join me when you regain yourselves." I said cheekily and began to skip to the Great Hall. I was just starting down the stairs when they regained themselves.

"WHAT?" I heard them all yell behind me. Giggling I continued skipping away.

"You heard me I got my first detention that wasn't caused by hexing James or one of the other Marauders. It really is a day to be celebrated if you ask me." I yelled over my shoulder laughing gaily. I loved shocking my friends like this. It never ceased to bring me immense joy. I heard them all running to catch up to me.

"Lily, why did you get detention? I don't understand." Remus asked when he caught up to me.

"Remmy doesn't understand something. Oh my alert the authorities, this will make front page of the prophet." I said tongue in cheek. Remus glared at me.

"Don't take the piss Lily. Just tell us how you got detention. Are you secretly the prankster from this morning or what?" James said

"Do you really think I am the prankster?" I asked and the boys all shook their heads and I had to hold in a laugh. "I got detention because of what I said to the scumbags." I said simply.

"Yes we got that, but why?" Marlene snapped and I could tell she was losing patience with me.

"He said while it was very brave to stand up to them it was also very foolish. He said that this was so I would not be so foolish in the future." I said

"WHAT?" all of the boys yelled together.

"He is giving you detention for that!" Remus asked

"You didn't do anything wrong." Sirius whined

"That is ridiculous." Frank commented and their protest continued with the girls all the way to the great hall. James grabbed my arm and pulled me aside just before we got to there.

"What was the real reason you got detention?" He asked me looking at me seriously. I swallowed I should have known that he would see through it. I had to think fast.

"Well yes and no. He did think it was foolish what I did, but that's not why he gave me detention." I said evasively.

"Lily, what did you do?" His expression told me that I was not going to be able to get away with being evasive.

"I took the fall for someone else, and before you ask no it was not Snape. I took the fall for a friend. I can't tell you who or why just know that it was someone who you are friends with." I looked at him pleadingly. While it was not strictly true I didn't want him to ask any more questions. He could get answers out of me way to easily. He looked as me a moment longer before he sighed.

"Alright, I won't ask. When do your detentions start?" He said

"Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, luckily they are with Dumbledore." I smiled at him as we continued into the Great Hall. Thank Merlin he did not ask anything more.

* * *

Please continue to review. I love Reviews. Next chapter should be up tomorrow. YAY!


	7. Detention Memories

I am really sorry about the delay in updates. I was suffering severe writers block and was in the middle of moving so they did not work to my advantage. I am also working on another story that requires much less thought but I am having fun with it so please read. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know if you think anyone is OOC.

* * *

I hated detention. I think the Marauders were the only people who ever enjoyed getting detentions. I swear that they were trying to get an unbeatable record before the left. James and Sirius always seemed to be the ones that reveled in it though. Remus always received detentions with dignity, and Peter just looked like he wanted to get the unpleasantness over as quickly as possible. Not James and Sirius though, oh no, they basked in the glory of another detention. I truly believe that they wanted to see if they could push the Professors and Filch to their breaking points. It was ridiculous, and it seemed most days the Professors really struggled to keep them from that satisfaction. However, the prospect of having detention with Professor Dumbledore seemed quite interesting. Seeing as he was just a bit different I felt that it was likely that I might, Merlin forbid, actually enjoy the experience. It was with these thoughts, racing in amused circles, in my head that I walked quickly up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Droobles" I said smiling to myself. Dumbledore and his sweets, I had heard Professor McGonagall comment on his odd fascination more than once.

"Ah Miss Evans, thank you for gracing me with you lovely presence; I hope you are prepared for your punishment." Dumbledore said as I entered his office, eyes twinkling with humor and oddly mischief.

"I am prepared." I said trying to sound as apologetic as possible but his obvious delight was contagious.

"Excellent Miss Evans, now do you know what this is?" He indicated I large stone basin that had runes carved onto the side. It had a shimmery liquid spiraling through it, and I had no idea what it was. I shook my head looking at it curiously.

"It is a pensieve." My eyes widened in recognition. "Good, you know what it is now so we can get down to business. It has come to my attention that you are engaging in a pranking with your friends. Is that correct?"

"Yes" I said confused, what did this have to do with the pensieve?

"With times getting darker I do believe that is a wonderful idea. I also believe it will do those charming boys some good." He said winking at me. My mouth dropped open was he encouraging our pranking? "Which comes to my next plan, I will show you some of my fond memories from before those ingenious boys were here. Mostly from the time of James's father and a few other family members time here."

Dumbledore was chuckling at the expression on my face I am sure. I probably looked thoroughly shocked and surprised, but it's not like you get this kind of information on an everyday basis. I mean the Headmaster approving of pranking I could see because he never seems too upset by the boys wild antics, but encouraging and helping was beyond shocking.

"I have three memories to show you my dear once I have shown them to you, you are free to go and discuss them with the rest of the group. You must tell me though what that name means. I am well versed in Latin and have a slight idea as to what it means but I would like to hear it from you." He said all this with a bemused smile on his face enjoying my reaction.

"It means Marauders in Latin. We find it extremely amusing when they are complaining about not knowing what the name means. It is not a common Latin term so we really didn't have to worry about people finding out to soon." I was thrilled we were going to get help to get the Marauders with pranks James's dad used I was beyond thrilled I was amazed.

"Ah, very creative, but no one could say that you, Marlene, Dorcas, and Alice were not clever. Shall I show you then, I daresay you want to get back to your friends to tell them all about your detention." I nodded my head and he motioned me up to his desk where the pensieve sat. I bowed my head and was pulled into the depths of Professor's memory.

I was standing in the Great Hall behind the teachers table and at first I was really confused, the entire hall was covered in snow. There were large banks everywhere, but if you looked out the windows everything was screaming springtime. Trees were blooming and the grass was as green as my eyes.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Professor questioned, "It was like this all over school. We had to cancel lessons for the day. Students were sledding down the stairs and the school wide snow ball fight was a spectacular sight. It doesn't melt you see, and won't be cold either. Extraordinary magic" His eyes were twinkling as he looked at me.

"Who pulled the prank?" I asked I was still dumbfounded. I thought it was fantastic when it just involved the great hall, but this is the entire school. It was some very difficult magic that was for sure.

"James's father and uncle, it was to impress James's mother and aunt." Dumbledore replied

"Did it work?" I would probably have yelled at James and ignored the magical ability it took to pull off the prank so I was interested to see how it was received. Dumbledore chuckled.

"You will see soon if my memory is correct." We waited and that was when I realized that Dumbledore was sitting at the staff table eating as if this prank was not going on. He really was very odd.

"Charlie James Potter! What did you do!" I jumped startled by the sudden noise when I looked up and saw a young red-headed girl chasing after a messy haired boy.

"Evelyn, what does it look like I did? I gave you snow in May. You said yesterday that you missed the snow, but you loved the warm weather so I gave you the best of both worlds." The boy smiled a cocky smile that was more like a smirk, and I saw just how much James looked like his father. Just as I thought this another couple came through the doors and I saw a boy who looked just like Charlie but a few years younger.

"That is James's uncle." Dumbledore supplied unnecessarily.

"Edward! Why is there snow in the Great Hall? I know you had something to do with this. You and Charlie are always doing stupid things like this." Another red-headed girl exclaimed while glaring at the two Potter boys.

"Hey!" Edward exclaimed, "Emma, you cannot honestly believe this is stupid. This took a lot of work and thought!" I smiled to myself that sounded just like something Sirius would say.

"Why did you do the prank?" Emma and Evelyn asked together in a cold voice.

"Would you notice us otherwise?" Charlie asked softly.

"Why does it matter if we notice you?" Evelyn asked. She looked like she was holding her breath hoping for the right answer.

"You know the answer to that already, neither of you wants to believe that we could really want to be with you because we were stupid in the past." Edward said carefully

"Is this another part of the prank?" Emma wondered sadly. I was confused could they not see how much the boys obviously adored them? Is that what James looked like when he was trying to convince me?

"NO!" both boys exclaimed at the same time.

"Why can't you believe that we honestly want to be – but they were cut off by both girls launching themselves at them.

"I think you have seen enough for tonight." Dumbledore said before I felt a pull and I landed on my feet back in his office.

"Thank you for showing me that Professor, but why do you want us to continue with the prank war?"

"With all that is going on I think we need some more laughs do you agree?"

"Yes, same time tomorrow Professor?"

"Certainly have a nice night Miss Evans."

I walked out of his office and was met with James waiting for me to start our rounds. I smiled as I reached him.

"Hello James, how are you tonight?"

"Eh, alright, how are you Lilyflower?"

"Doing well detention was interesting. Are you sure you are alright you seem preoccupied."

"I'm fine really I was just wondering about this anonymous prankster. That's two pranks and they were both really good. So I am just trying to figure out who it might be. Have you heard anyone bragging about pranking us?" I smiled inwardly, proud of my accomplishment.

"No, I have no idea who it is, but they are pretty good. Are you going to mad at the prankster when you find out who it is?" I was a little worried that they would be angry at us for our pranks I needed some reassurance.

"What? No, Sirius and I want to shake their hand and be their friend. Anyone who can prank us is alright in our books." I smiled and we continued on rounds without any other mention of the pranks.

0o0o0o0o

"Our plan is working girls, they are trying to figure out who the pranksters are and they don't hate them!" I squealed when I entered the dorm that evening.

"That's great! How was detention though?" Dorcas asked worriedly

"It was fantastic! He showed me his memories of previous pranks to give us ideas." I quickly explained what happened in the memory.

"I think we should tweak it a bit and I have the perfect idea." Alice said with an evil glint in her eye.

"Great, when should we do it?" Marlene asked. We were all really getting into the pranking spirit.

"Monday, then we have all weekend to plan." This was going to be great.

* * *

As always please review it really helps. Until next time.


	8. Hogsmeade

I am so very sorry for how long it has taken me to update. With school ending, moving, writers block and no internet it has be a struggle. Here is the chapter and I will try and update more frequently. Please forgive me and enjoy. As always JKR owns I am just borrowing.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning feeling extremely crowded. I looked around and realized that we had all fallen asleep in my bed in the Head's dorm. I quickly disentangled myself from the girls and headed to the bathroom. Standing in the shower I began to plan. I had to begin planning our next prank and I had to find a way to get James to go out with me. I really had a pretty good idea of what to do for the next prank it would be an awesome branch off of the one James' father had done to impress his mother. Now the question was how to get him to realize that I loved him just as loudly has he loved me. I would not let it be too late for us to try. I smiled to myself and got out of the shower. I just got the towel wrapped around me when James walked through the door to our adjoining bathroom... shirtless.

"James!" I screeched jumping about a mile in the air.

_Man quidditch does a boy good. _

Shut up! We are not going to think about how sinfully gorgeous James is without a shirt on.

_Well you can say we aren't all you want but we really will._

"Shit, Lily! I'm so sorry." James turned his back to me and I scurried into my room. The girls must have woken up and left while I was in the shower.

"Hey, Red!" James yelled sticking his head around the door, chuckling when I jumped, "You look good in a towel." winking at me as he pulled his head back around the door to get ready for the day. Little did he know that I had turned a brilliant shade of magenta. Alright so I was way out of league with getting James. I needed help and there was only one person who would know exactly what to do…Sirius. Marlene was not going to be happy with me. Every Hogsmeade trip since we had become friends with the Marauders we all went down as a group then slowly we would break off into groups of two, except for Peter we never really knew where he went. Frank and Alice would go into the gardens behind the apothecary, Remus and Dorcas would go to the bookstore or up to the library at the school, Marlene and Sirius would go to the quidditch supply store or Zonkos, and James and I well we never really went anywhere we just walked around talking. Well I was breaking that dynamic today; I needed to talk to Sirius. He would be annoyingly smug but since we were pretty much brother and sister he wouldn't be too unbearable. The fun part would be telling Marlene that I was stealing her boy for the day. I left my dorm to go find Marlene.

"Oh, Marlybear." I singsong, I was trying to soften her up.

"Whatever you are asking its yes Lilydeer." Marlene replied

"You don't even know what I am asking." I replied

"Doesn't matter, I am hoping if I say yes to what you want you will say yes to what I want."

"What do you want?"

"I want to know if I can borrow James during the Hogsmeade trip today." I couldn't help it I started laughing hysterically. I shouldn't have been surprised that Marlene had the same idea that I did.

"I was going to ask you if I could borrow Sirius for the day." I finally said when my laughter had died down.

"First I thought you had gone mental when you started laughing, and second I think we really need to hang out with the other girls more if we are thinking the same way." Marlene said chuckling. It was true we were by far the closest.

"Agreed, we should catch up to the others. Sirius and James won't leave us anything to eat if we don't go now."

We hurried down to the Great Hall hoping there was still some of the good food left. After we finished eating we all started the walk down to Hogsmeade. It probably would have been faster, safer, and less strenuous for all of us to grab a carriage, but there just wasn't one that could fit all nine of us comfortably; we had tried. Plus it was one of the few times that we could all hang out together and be as rowdy as we wanted to without getting into trouble with the teachers. Which was ideal because I am pretty sure James and Sirius would have imploded if they didn't get this chance once a month to pretty much go crazy. We were all laughing heartily at the two boys in question; they were pretend sword fighting with each other over who was manlier. They were putting on quite a show leaping and diving over each other while shouting mock insults at each other.

"Oi, ye mangy mutt I shall be crowned the manliest by our fair Lilyflower!" exclaimed James just as Sirius knocked him down. How I got drug into the battle I have no idea, but really I shouldn't be surprised.

"Ha, the lovely Marlene shall crown me the victor over you, you silly doe!" Sirius responded mockingly standing just to be pulled back down by James. Marlene and I shared a glance and rolled our eyes as Remus scolded them quietly.

"Pads, Prongs maybe you should make your insults a little less specific." He was glancing around nervously. He really shouldn't worry about it though we were the only ones walking within hearing distance of the boys and no one was likely to figure out what they were talking about anyway.

I had figured out about Remus in our first year. He was shocked when he learned that I had pieced it together so quickly, but mostly frightened that I would tell everyone. It took most of our second term to convince him that I would not rat him out and that I was not afraid of him. Remus told me in second year when James, Sirius, and Peter had figured it out and what they wanted to do. I'll admit I was extremely impressed by what they were willing to do for a friend. All of that was quickly masked over by the fact that James decided to become an obsessed prat and Remus and my relationship was put on hold until we became prefects in fifth year. I had completely forgotten about what they had planned to do and honestly I never really thought they would succeed.

Midway through our sixth year the Marlene and I were out in the greenhouses after and completely forgetting the time and that it was a full moon we began our walk to the castle laughing and joking the whole way. All of the sudden we heard a long lone howl. We both looked up at the sky realizing at the same time that Remus must have gotten out. We took off at a run just hoping to make it to the doors before Remus caught their scent.

"Great, this time we did this on our own. It's not like with Snape and Sirius. We are such idiots." Marlene panted to me as we ran. I rolled my eyes well duh it was our fault. Then, just our luck, we both stepped in a hole and went tumbling. Remus just came up over the hill when we fell.

"I think this is the worst way to die." I whispered to her as we scrambled to our feet. "Remus is just going to blame himself and it will just be really bad." She nodded as we started to creep backwards since he hadn't seen us yet. We were both staring at him not wanting to let him out of our sight just as he began to stand and start to sniff two figures came over the hill. A huge black dog jumped around the werewolf barking playfully. Then a beautiful stag began to playfully charge at the dog and werewolf. Marlene and I were frozen as we stared at these beautiful creatures. Both animals caught sight of us at the same time and froze just staring. The stag was into action first slowly trying to herd Remus away from us. Then the dog was next trying to get Remus to chase him away from us. We started to breathe again and started backing away when I stepped on a twig. The sound was deafening in the quite night. Instantly Remus was on alert, it didn't take him long to find us standing there horrified. I glanced at his two animal companions and saw what looked like the two of them groaning. My breath started coming out in short pants and I felt slightly dizzy.

_Great this is just awesome; this is exactly how I wanted to die. You Lily Evans are an idiot. _

I thought sarcastically. We didn't even try to run, what would be the point? What happened next I wasn't quite prepared for; just as Remus began to head towards us the giant dog took a giant leap and latched on to Remus's arm. Remus howled but the dog wasn't deterred in the slightest; he began to pull Remus back down the hill. While all this was happening the stag started towards us lowering its head and coaxing us to run. As we were running we heard a lot of growling and barking then a pained yelp and the stag took off in the opposite direction. We kept running when we heard something coming up behind us not daring to look back.

Marlene made it to the doors first, and of course just before I got there I tripped. Just as I was beginning to scramble up two pairs of hands grabbed me and wrenched me up.

"Get inside and wait for us, we will explain everything soon just go." I looked to my left and saw that it was James who was whispering to me frantically. I looked down and realized both sets of hands were bloody, but before I could ask them anything the door was slammed shut behind me and I stared dumbfounded at Marlene.

"Did James Potter and Sirius Black just transform?" I asked Marlene. She just looked at me and started walking towards our dorms.

"Let's just go meet them in their dorm. They will explain everything." Marlene said softly as we walked up the stairs.

Needless to say when they did tells us there was a lot of yelling, cursing and name calling and I am pretty sure that they were on constant edge those next couple of days until we all sat down and talked about it rationally. Now whenever they go on their little adventures the girls and I have a sleepover with Frank till they get back. When they do I fix them up and all the girls and I make sure all their homework is done for the next day.

"Hey Lils" someone whispered in my ear shocking me out of my reverie, "are you alright you look lost in thought." James was looking at me smiling his stupid gorgeous half grin.

"I was just thinking about when we found out your animagus forms." I whispered back smiling softly. It wasn't exactly the best memory for either of us. Things had been tense between us for quite a while.

"Well let's not think about that anymore." He said grimacing. Laughing I nodded my assent.

"So I am going to half to skip out on you today." I said sadly.

"Why's that?" James asked frowning.

"I have to hang out with Sirius today. I need his advice on something and as much as I want to bring it to you this is just something I simply cannot ask you yet." I said hoping that he would understand that I really did want to spend time with him but just couldn't.

"Don't worry James," Marlene said before James could respond, "I am in need of your advice desperately as well, so you won't be lonely." James and Sirius began to fake pout while everyone else laughed at their expressions.

"Why don't we get consulted before you two decide?" they asked in unison.

"Face it; we never get consulted before the girls decide. It's the circle of life." Remus said laughing.

Slowly we all began to separate as we walked through Hogsmeade with plans to meet up at the Three Broomsticks later.

"So what do you desperately need my advice about?" Sirius asked when we were alone.

"Well, I'll tell you but try not to rub it in too much alright?" I questioned before I told.

"Lilybilly you know I can't promise that but I will try." He responded smirking. I sighed I had expected no less honestly.

"Well, I um….IaminlovewithJames" I said really quickly. Sirius just stared at me oddly, obviously not comprehending anything I had said.

"I am in love with James" I said softly to him. He stared at me hard for a few as if trying to judge whether I was telling the truth.

"Please, tell me this isn't a joke Lily." Sirius said solemnly.

"It is not a joke Siri. I am in love with James." I said smiling. Sirius let out a giant war whoop and started dancing in the street.

"Okay Sirius I get it your happy, but I really need your help." I said somewhat exasperated by his dancing.

"What can I do for you Mrs. Potter?" he replied smiling giddily. I rolled my eyes, he would be like that.

"How should I ask him out? I want it to be proof that my love can be just as romantically obnoxious as his." I said smiling as Sirius's grin grew larger.

"Here is what you should do."

* * *

The next chapter should be up soon I am working on it now and remember Lily still has detention with Dumbledore. Sorry for not a lot of action.

Please review they are love. Thank you to everyone who is still following my story you are lovely.

DBquills


	9. An unwelcome meeting

I promised I would try and update more often, well here is the next chapter enjoy.

As always I do not own the characters or anything else that is property of JKR.

* * *

So after a great day in Hogsmeade with all my friends, we began walking up to the castle for dinner and my second detention. We just reached the outskirts of town where we are no longer in Hogsmeade but not quite to the Hogwarts grounds yet. It is like a no man's land if you really think about it. You can't apparate within the grounds of Hogwarts due to the wards and with the increased security you can't apparate into Hogsmeade during school visits either. So this is the area in between the apparition wards. It happened just as we all crossed the wards ending point. There several loud cracks that signified someone apparating; black robed figures began to appear surrounding us. We all moved together not wanting to get separated, again. We automatically moved to an order that we always seemed to follow. James and I standing next to each other with Marlene on my left and Sirius on James's right, Remus was next to Sirius followed by Frank. Next to Marlene was Dorcas and Alice next to her. Frank and Alice, like James and me, stood next to each other. Peter somehow managed to get himself in the center of our makeshift circle. We pulled our wands out and glanced at the figures tensely. They stood in a perfect circle around us with their wands out to the side; they looked like muggle soldiers standing at attention until given and order. We glanced at each other uneasily wondering what exactly was going on. We found out soon enough, though I wish we hadn't.

"So this is the group that is giving my faithful followers such trouble." Said a cold eerie voice quietly, "Pity I expected you to be a little more intimidating."

Standing directly in front of James and me was Voldemort. There was a ripple something that went through our group as we braced ourselves for a fight. We all knew there was no way we were going to just walk away from this.

"So brave you all are if only you would join the proper cause" Voldemort said beginning to slowly circle the group, he glanced at Sirius and an evil smile graced his face "You would be a great attribute, another Black. You are all very gifted, brave, and loyal; you would be an invaluable asset to my cause. You should join now before I decided to no longer be generous and merciful. You shouldn't disappoint your family more than you already have with your rebellion."

"My family is standing next to me, so I have no idea what pieces of shit you are speaking of." Sirius sneered and fixed him with a cold stare. Voldemort merely continued to smile ignoring the indignation of his followers. He moved to stand in front of Remus.

"Ah the half-blood, half-breed, I must admit that I did not believe you would be useful to me, but I must now change that assumption. We could use your talent and you other qualities. You would not have to hide your monstrous nature if you were to join me."

"No I don't think I will." Remus replied as if discussing the weather. Voldemort sneered and continued on to Frank.

"Ah, Longbottom I have not had the chance of offering to you yet. You could bring great pride to all of your family and your bloodlines."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over." Frank replied in a tone that indicated discussing ones favorite meal. Hisses were heard from around the circle; Frank was the first person to insult Voldemort. I felt rather than heard James chuckle at his friend's audacity. I even had to smile a bit that was the Frank we knew and loved. Voldemort merely smiled and continued to Alice.

"You my dear, with your family, would be an invaluable asset to us. You could save lives by joining us."

Alice let out a slightly manic laugh and simply shook her head. Voldemort's smile seemed to grow each time one of us turned him down. It was very creepy.

"Ah Dorcas Meadows, the little half-blood that has a silly infatuation with the disgusting half-breed…" he got no further at this Dorcas spat at his fit and sneered. Her answer was pretty obvious. At this a few around the circle shifted until their master glanced at them and the quit moving instantly.

"Miss Mckinnon I have asked you before…." Again he was cut off mid-sentence.

"You already have your answer from me and my family. It will not change so stop asking." Marlene growled at him.

He continued walking temporarily skipping over me and looking at James.

"Mr. Potter…"

"No, I will never join a lunatic like you. I have a problem with authority, your mock authourity in particular." James said before he could even begin the sentence. Voldemort's smile grew even larger then he looked back at me.

"So pretty, I can see why Severus is fascinated with you." he reached out to touch me and I flinched away. There was an array of hisses and growls from around our circle and his eyes seemed to burn with an unholy happiness when James went to try and pull me behind him. He lowered his hand.

"Your talent is very great. You would be a valuable asset mudblood or not." Again there was a series of threatening noises from around the circle. Being the only muggle-born in our group of friends made them a bit more protective of me, not that it was needed. Old habits die hard for them I suppose.

"You are very appreciated by your group obviously. You could save them all you know. Join me and the others will live. Do not forget your worthless mother and sister. It would be a tragedy for something to happen to them because of your foolishness. This is the last time I shall make this offer to you."

"You obviously did not do your research very well if you believe for a second that I would join you. I will not join I murderer who is only willing to spare me in light of my usefulness. You wish to slaughter not only those like me but everyone I hold dear as well. I will never join you. I will fight you."

"You will die, all those you love will die."

"Then I will die doing all I can to thwart you. I will take as many of your pathetic followers as I can down with me. I will die doing all I can to keep you from succeeding in your goal. I will die doing what's right. I will die avenging or protecting those I love." The smile had completely vanished from his face. Listening to him insult not only myself but all those that I care about was just too much for me to deal with.

"Very well if you so insist on all of your death sentences then death it shall be." Voldemort said coldly and he drew his wand.

We knew this was going to happen, we were prepared for it all of our wands at the ready. We waited for them to make the first move. They may have been death eaters but they were obviously not the brightest. The figure in front of James was the first to cast. It was like a water fall after that. We were extremely out number it was all we could do to not get hit. Quickly we came up with a system; the nine of us broke up into groups of three, two people defending and one person on the offense. James, Sirius, and I were in a group with Sirius and James defending while I tried to battle Voldemort. Frank and Alice were defending Remus, while Peter and Dorcas were defending Marlene. We were holding our own but I knew there was no way we were going to win this. It seemed as though with every death eater that dropped three more appeared, and every time I hit Voldemort with something he would retaliate with something that nearly blew our shields away. Then all at once they were gone. They all apparated away, leaving us entirely alone. None of us relaxed. It just didn't seem right. Then we felt it. An unnatural cold began to creep over the group. Dementors.

"Remember find your most powerfully happy memory and let it fill you up. We can do this okay." I spoke to the group clearly. We all glance at each other and gave weak smiles. I could tell everyone we could do this as many times as I wanted to but that didn't make it true. Coming towards us headed directly towards me was a group of dementors. There looked to be about thirty, these were turning out to be fantastic odds for us. There was movement behind me and I looked back to see everyone was standing behind James and me. With a deep breath I grabbed James's hand and faced the dementors. We could do this. I closed my eyes and thought of James's smile, his twinkling hazel eyes, his mischievous ways and how happy he made me. I let everything that was James fill me up and I opened my eyes. The dementors were about four feet away. I spoke the incantation clearly a silvery form burst from my wand and before I had got a good look at it, it was charging forward with eight other silvery forms. I couldn't quite make out what mine was but I could easily identify everyone else. Peter and his tiny rat, Marly and her giant bear, Doe and her owl, Ally and her cat, Frank and his panther, Remus and his wolf, Remus and his huge dog, and James with his majestic stag. The dementors had no chance and were chased away. Before I could get a good look at what my four legged creature was it was gone.

"So Lily," Remus asked me first "did your Patronus change?"

"I couldn't tell." I pouted and everyone laughed letting out all the tension from the past hour or so.

We all glanced at each other and began walking to the castle again. We walked close together not saying anything really, just happy to have made it out relatively unscathed. As we reached the doors we saw that all the professors were standing there looking shocked.

"All of you will head to the hospital wing and will tell us your story there." Dumbledore said looking very upset.

We all looked at each other and walked directly to the hospital wing. The teachers did not look like they needed to be tested anymore today. We each told the story alternating between each other as we had chocolate shoved in our mouths. When it came to what I had said Professor McGonagall looked at me sharply.

"Miss Evans, while that was very brave I thought you were told to not be so foolish in the future." Worry evident in her face.

"I do not think it makes much of a difference now. I wish to see each of you, individually, in my office tonight. Now get some rest and try to refrain from doing anything foolish for at least a few hours." Dumbledore said the twinkle in his eyes again.

* * *

Please review, it has been awhile since I have updated consistently and I want to know what you think. Sorry about the sorta filler chapters the next one will be different, more action and laughs. If anyone has any prank ideas that they would like to see in the story please let me know and I will see if i ca work it in.

I wanted to throw a big Huge GIANT thank you to all those who have reviewed, followed and Favorited you are all what makes me want to continue writing this story. Because of all of you I will not abandon this story I promise.

DBquills


	10. Promises

So here is the next chapter. It is a little fluffy but I couldn't help it. As always I own nothing. If there are any pranks you want to see in the coming chapters let me know an I will work it in. There will be pranks from the girls soon. Plus there will be retaliation from the boys I promise.

* * *

It's nine and it is my turn for the private meeting with Dumbledore. I also have to serve my second detention with him which is why he had me go last, he said it would be a combined effort. I don't really care either way after all of the stress of the day I just want to crawl into my bed and sleep for a million years. That won't happen though, even if I didn't have detention everyone wants to talk about what Dumbledore said to us. At least that was the plan before the meeting started. He probably forbid us from telling each other just to be cheeky. I have to tell the girls about the memory that I will see tonight as well. It will be a while before I get any shut eye.

"Ah, Miss Evans how lovely of you to join me tonight. I will award you fifty points for supreme bravery and loyalty. However, I must again tell you how foolish saying those things were." Dumbledore said looking at me sternly but with the corners of his mouth twitching, proof that he was not all that upset. He clapped his hands together and continued. "Now on to your detention. You will be seeing some retaliation from the two lovely ladies from our last memory. This happens before the last one, but that is no matter. It is quite creative and I am sure you could figure out how to work this in to your schedule."

He smiled at me and motioned to the pensieve; I obediently bowed my head and submerged myself into the memory.

We were standing in the Great Hall again but instead of it being empty it was packed with students eating and teachers at the head table. One look outside told me that it must be supper you could just see a clear crescent moon through the window. There was lots of happy chatter and as I looked around the room I saw the two girls from the previous memory sitting at the Ravenclaw table. They had their Gryffindor colors but must have been visiting friends from the other house. Another glance at the Gryffindor table had me spotting James's father and uncle. They were glancing around uneasily as if they know something was going to happen. They were sneakily glancing at Emma and Evelyn when it happened. There was a blinding flash of light and the great hall was submerged in smoke. When it cleared we were met with the sight of two gorillas standing on top of the Gryffindor table. Forgetting Dumbledore's warning about it being a retribution prank I scanned the table for Charlie and Edward. If they really were like the Marauders of their time they would not hesitate to take credit for this, admittedly, amazing prank, but they were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly I remembered that this was a retribution prank. Evelyn and Emma were the only people still sitting and not paying any attention to what was going on around them. With a quick secretive smile at each other they stood up glance at the two gorillas and with a flick of their wands changed the gorillas back to Charles and Edward Potter. The Great Hall was entirely silent in anticipation.

"If anyone has any information on who played such a suitable prank on these to obnoxious pranksters, please bring it to either myself or Emma with it." Evelyn said

"We would like to shake the pranksters' hands, and give them our congratulations." Emma said seriously.

Then one of the girls they had been sitting with walked up to them quickly smiling happily.

"I can tell you what the pranksters look like." The Ravenclaw said smirking at the two dumbfounded boys. The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Please tell us." They said in unison.

"Well they both have bright red hair, they are the prefects of their year, and Charlie and Ed proclaim to be madly in love with them. So I suppose you two better shake each other's hands." The girl replied giddily, and the girls did just that. The shook hands, looked to the boys and smirked, then linked arms and waltzed out of the Great Hall as if they did this every day.

I was giggling madly when we landed in Dumbledore's office.

"Yes they had quite a flair for dramatics didn't they?" Dumbledore asked chuckling, "That should be all for this evening Miss Evans. I will see you tomorrow night. Oh, and do keep the points that I gave you a secret. Would hate for anyone to think I was favoring you."

Nodding my head I walked out of the office to see James standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting to walk back to the dorms with me. Just as I am level with him he reaches out and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Why must you be so brave Lily? Why can't you be one of the girls who keeps their heads down and lets someone else protect them?" He whispers in my ear hugging me tighter. I realize that it is a rhetorical question but I can hear the desperation in his voice and I feel it in his arms as he hugs me and I have to respond, I need to ease his distress.

"Ah, you boys would be bored of me if I was anything but brave, plus I would really be in the wrong house if I wasn't brave. It will be okay James I was already on his list. Wouldn't want him to have any doubts about who I am loyal to, yeah?"

"Please, Lily, promise me you won't go looking for a confrontation with him. Please don't be the hero." He says desperately, and I look at him sadly.

"Why so you can be the hero? This is my fight too and I won't sit idly by and watch you and the others fight it. Where you go I go. We will stick together and be rash and idiotically brave together." I replied with a soft smile on my face.

"I thought it was about picking your battles. You told me that it was picking your battles. Don't pick this one."

"James!" I snap and step back from him. He is irritating me now. "I picked this one same as you. This isn't a battle I can walk away from. I've picked it and I know you have too. I don't want you to fight this for the same reasons you don't want me to, but I will fight and so will you. Now you have a choice we can fight this together or I will fight it without you."

He jerks me to him and hugs me tightly again. He threads his fingers in my hair and rests his forehead on mine. I can see he is struggling with something in his head and I wait patiently. I am trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach and how intoxicatingly delicious he smells. My eyes flick to his lips and I realize that if I just lift my chin a little bit my lips will meet his. My head feels a little dizzy by all the sensations going through my body. Finally he says something.

"Lily, you know I will fight with you in everything." He sighs, "Let's go back to the common room the others are waiting for us."

We began walking with a charged silence between us. It wasn't uncomfortable but it is one of those silences where we have so much we should say to each other but can't seem to get it out.

_Yeah you are so brave. You can stand up to Voldemort no problem. Insult him in front of all his faithful followers, and basically say that you will kill him or die trying… no problem you don't even flinch. Telling the boy standing next to you that you are in love with him…and you can't even get a "Hey" past your lips. Yep you are a brave one no doubt about that. _

Is it weird that I can feel my thoughts rolling its eyes at me? By the time my subconscious has had its sarcastic way with me we have reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Before I can say the password James stops me again.

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid without me. Promise me you won't go out to be a hero without me and the others to back you up." I can tell it's his last card to make sure I have someone to keep me safe.

"I promise if you promise the same." Hey I have to keep him safe too. He gives me his dazzling smile.

"I promise Evans." I roll my eyes.

"I promise Potter." I respond. He winks at me then gives the password. As we walk in I am faced with six very angry teenagers. Great.

"LILY MARIE EVANS! What were you thinking?!" All of the voices holler at once. I sigh and roll my eyes at James who is trying not to laugh.

"Wow, how long have you guys been practicing saying that together? I was thinking that I am very tired and it is very late any berating you all have for me can wait till tomorrow because I don't have the patience to listen to the six of you yell at me for being me and speaking my mind. By the by where is Peter?" I said sweetly while glancing around for Peter.

"He went upstairs to bed and don't change the subject Lily." Remus snapped.

"I am not going to sit here and listen to you all yell at me for standing up for myself and for those I care about. Now if you all don't mind I am going to bed. We can talk about this in the morning after we have all gotten some rest." I said smoothly. I was not dealing with this tonight. Not when I was hungry, exhausted, and emotionally drained. It was not conducive to me or any of the others thinking rationally.

"You are not going to bed until we talk about this. So you will sit there and we will all talk." Sirius said ominously. Luckily I know that when it comes to me Sirius's bark is worse than his bite.

"No, we are all going to go to bed and that is final. Do not make and issue of this. I am more than willing to talk about this at a decent hour tomorrow. We are all exhausted. Nothing is going to get accomplished by us talking about this tonight. Please guys let's go to bed and then we can talk about it tomorrow after when have had some food in our stomachs and have had a decent night's sleep. I promise I am not going to run off tonight and try and defeat Voldemort myself can we please just go to bed?"

There were affirmative grumbles and James and I took off towards our dorm.

Tomorrow was not going to be fun.

* * *

Please review. I love both kinds of feedback, but be kind. If you find problems or if you think of anything that could add to the story please let me know.


	11. Marauders

Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Still not JKR she is way to fabulous to ever be as lame as me.

* * *

I woke up the next morning by slow degrees. I really did not want to get up and face my friends' anger. Here is the problem with them. I know that they love me and don't want anything to happen to me but they get a little over zealous at times. I couldn't really tell you why, but it gets really annoying. They all know that I am perfectly capable of handling myself. For them it is all fine and dandy to take risks, but me I need to be put in a security bubble or something. I know I should let it go because all it means is that they care about me and want to take care of me, but it is like a suffocating presence at times. Sirius is the worst. Most think James or Marlene would be the worst even Alice seems to be more likely than Sirius.

We bonded within the first month of term our sixth year. I had just gotten a particularly vicious letter from Petunia and he had just had another run in with his brother. Basically both of our siblings had told us that we were worthless and if we ever cared about them we would never bother them again. It was a pretty emotional time for both of us, we both needed someone to fill that void and we were ready made broken halves that somehow fit together; we became brother and sister. He even came and met my parents over Christmas holiday. In turn I went and met the Potters, who were his adoptive parents. In light of our new found friendship our two groups combined and we became an inseparable group of extremely talented witches and wizards.

Back to the issue of Sirius being overprotective. Well he takes his "familial" duties very seriously. Ugh, I can just hear his lame Sirius/serious joke. No one, including those in our immediate friend group, like James, is allowed to hurt his Lilybilly in anyway. The only thing that makes him angrier than someone hurting me is when I decide to be stupidly brave and stick up for a dangerous cause. Great, today was not going to be a good day.

Groaning I drug myself out of bed and into the shower. They were already angry with me so making them wait a few more minutes wasn't going to do that much damage. I was probably going to make them wait until after I had had breakfast too. I would not be nearly as understanding about their over-protectiveness without some caffeine and probably pancakes.

I bumped into James as I got ready to head downstairs.

"Ready to face the wolves?" he asked me chuckling.

"No, I think I am going to make them wait till after I have some caffeine in my system. How people function without it I will never know." I replied smiling.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them to start yelling, but it didn't come.

"We have decide that we are not going to yell at you for what happened yesterday we are just going to go to breakfast and have a normal day." Remus said cheerfully. At that statement Remus, Sirius, Frank, Dorcas, Marlene, and Alice turned on their heels and walked out. I stared at them mouth agape for a few minutes before I glanced at James but he did not seem to find anything odd about it. I didn't say anything during our walk to the Great Hall still too incredulous everyone's reactions to form any sort of intelligent conversation.

I have decided that for being the greatest pranksters in the school the boys really have the worst poker faces. Peter is the worst, which is to be expected really, he is always fidgeting and looks so excited that one of these days I'm sure he will wet himself. Frank is next in line for the worst. It's not his fault really he just hasn't had as much practice as the other three. He always looks around anxiously like something is going to pop out of nowhere. Which it usually does, that is the marauder style. Sirius and James tie for the next slot. Instead of just behaving normally they are either entirely to kind to everyone who might get hit by the prank, or they act like innocent angels. This is their biggest downfall because everyone knows that they are anything but innocent. Remus is the only one who has any sort of poker face. His biggest flaw with it is that he tries to be to calm and reserved. Remus isn't one to get overly excited without due cause but while his face and mannerisms scream calm and collected during a prank his eyes and body give away the excited tension in his body.

With all this in mind when I sat next to the girls and saw them staring at the boys curiously I knew better than to touch anything in front of me. The bench was obviously safe enough since the boys were sitting on it, but we figured we better observe what they aren't eating and/or touching before we do anything.

"Is there something wrong girls? You aren't eating anything. You aren't feeling ill are you?" Sirius asked sweetly. See what I mean Sirius is never sweet. Kind and caring, he is that way every day of his life if you are someone close to him, but Sirius Black is not sweet.

"No, nothing is wrong Siripoo we simply know that you five are up to something. Until we know what it is we are not taking any chances." Marlene replied using the nickname that Sirius hates.

"Now, now ladies you know we are too mature to pull pranks anymore. Lils would you like some tea, or would you like coffee today?" James asked with exaggerated kindness. Wow they were really laying it on thick today.

"You will never be too mature to pull pranks. They day you boys are too mature is the day the world has ended." I scoffed, "Thank you Jamie for your kindness, but I really must decline until I know exactly what you five are planning."

The boys glared at us. I couldn't blame them really I would hate it if they could tell when we had something planned. It was still a good thing that the girls and I were so good at hiding when we wanted to.

We sat there having a standoff between the two groups neither one giving an inch when a scream was heard from the direction of the Slytherin table. We whipped around to start at the table but nothing looked remiss. We glanced back at the boys and saw them smirking and nodded back towards the table. We glanced back at the table in time to see Snape place his hand on the table; with a great groan the table opened like a mouth and swallowed him up. It began happening at every table in the great hall. Students were being swallowed by their tables and deposited Merlin only knows where. We looked at the boys and they were smiling broadly and I couldn't help but chuckle they really were brilliant. I opened my mouth to ask James where they went but he simply put a finger to his lips and pointed at the door. Just as my eyes rested on the door all of the students came storming back in, all but the Slytherins were laughing about this brilliant prank; apparently, each person who touched their table was transported back to their common room safe and sound. It didn't stop with the students though, we all glanced up at the head table and saw professor Slughorn touch the table and be swallowed up same as his students.

"You boys really are brilliant." I said breathless from laughing at Slughorn's expression. The boys simply winked at us and stood up.

"We the Great Marauders have given you your morning delight with this wonderful prank!" James yelled to the crowd.

"Never again doubt the master minds James, Remus, Peter, Frank and of course my wonderful self!" Sirius added

"This Praedatoribus will never match up to the amazing Marauders!" Remus announced happily. The girls and I had to bite our tongues to keep from laughing at the irony.

"Now it appears our time has run out as here cometh our lovely Head of House." Frank said anxiously

"Till next time!" Peter squeaked and as one they all touched the table and disappeared.

I was clutching my side from laughing at their odd departure. I glanced up and saw that McGonagall was in fact headed towards the Gryffindor table but with the disappearance of the boys she was headed directly towards us. A quick glance around me confirmed that the girls had seen it too. With an evil smirk we grabbed the table and were swallowed up and dumped unceremoniously in the Heads common room. Before we could get our bearings we were being hauled to our feet by the Marauders and jerked down the stairs behind them.

"Hurry Lils," James whispered to me urgently, "We have to get out of here before McGonagall gets up here." He was dragging me down the stairs followed by Sirius, Marlene, Remus, Dorcas, Frank, Alice and Peter.

"We should split up Prongs." Sirius said as we reached the main common room.

"Right, we will meet up at lunch and hope Minnie has cooled off by then." James said authoritatively. I was giggling madly was we dashed down the stairs. We did stuff like this all the time but I never got over the thrill of jumping into random secret passageways avoiding teachers and Filch. These were the Marauders. They lived there was no shirking from excitement and thrill. If you wanted to be a part of it you had live it with them or get left in the dust. We had made it outside finally but James did not stop running like I thought he would. Across the grounds and past the lake we were headed directly for the Forbidden Forest. I balked as we got closer, I wasn't a chicken but I still had second thoughts about blatantly breaking the rules.

"Do you trust me Lily?" He had felt me balk and was now looking at me imploringly. For some reason it felt like he wasn't asking just about following him into the forest.

"Absolutely" I replied breathlessly. I was awarded with a dazzling smile that knocked even more of the breath out of me. We kept running until we reached a circle of trees that were growing tightly together. There was a small clearing in the circle of trees and we both collapsed breathlessly onto the grass staring at the canopy above us. I loved these kinds of days. They usually started crazy and exciting, but they relaxed around the afternoon. It was great because we all got our excitement early then we could just hang out and be normal teens. You know we could just sit around relaxing. We pretended to have study groups and do homework; it usually worked for all of ten minutes, but most of the time we just sat around and joked or reminisced.

"That really was a brilliant prank James."

"Yeah? It was a lot of fun and it was the only way I could keep Sirius from yelling at you today." He replied smiling broadly at me.

"Thanks for that." I said rolling my eyes I should have known he was behind it, and if he got Sirius to not yell at me the others would follow his lead. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" He asked absently

"The prank of course" I stated simply

"Ah, Evans ask me no questions …"

"I'll tell you no lies. Yeah, yeah I know the saying. You know the girls and I are practically Marauders so the saying doesn't really apply."

"How do you figure?" James questioned smirking at me.

"Well for starters we know all of your secrets."

"All?" He interrupted

"Yes, well all of the important ones." He looked at me skeptically. "Remus is a werewolf. You found out in second year and by fifth year you, Peter, and Sirius succeeded in becoming animagi. Peter is a rat, Sirius is a large black dog and you are a stag. You accompany Remus on every full moon so he doesn't have to do it alone. You have an invisibility cloak that was passed down to you from your father and he from his. You boys created the marauders map in your third year. I know that you saved Snape from Remus in fifth year just before the fight by the lake. You were the last to forgive Sirius and it happened shortly before sixth year began. You still let him stay with you at your parents place because even though you were mad at him you know you couldn't let him go back to Grimmauld place. Any that I am forgetting?" I smiled at him sweetly while he glared.

"I am still not telling you." He replied petulantly and I laughed.

"Fine" I said once my laughter had subsided. His stomach rumbled loudly and I realized it was almost lunch.

"I suppose I should go meet my fate." He said dramatically as he rose.

"Yes detention a fate worse than death." I laughed he smirked and helped me to my feet. We continued holding hands as we headed to the castle and I wondered if he noticed. I rather hoped that he did.

* * *

So I enjoyed writing this chapter even though I rewrote it a dozen times. I have a question for all of you I recently started writing one of those "So and so reads the harry potter books" it really helped with my writers block. I didn't really have any intention of putting it up but I thought I would get your view on it. It will not be a changing the future story. Anyway please Review I love reading what you have to say!


	12. Chances taken and opportunities missed

OMG I am so sorry that I have been AWOL. I have been going through a lot of nonsense lately and ugh it has just been really hard. Please forgive me. I am going to work on getting this story finished for you and uploading a few more. As always JK Rowling is the real mastermind. Enjoy

* * *

"Lily!" I heard Alice yell from behind us as James and I left the Great Hall after lunch. McGonagall wasn't lenient on the boys five days of detention with Filch starting Monday. Sirius was oddly absent during the punishment.

"What?" I asked as James and I paused in our walk

"I need to steal Lily we are having catastrophic girl problems and her help is needed immediately." She said clutching my arm desperately nearly in tears. I was frantically thinking about what could be wrong. Nothing had been happening recently Marlene was absent at lunch but her and Sirius had probably hid in the kitchens.

"James!" Frank yelled before I could answer

"Huh?" He asked while staring at Alice and me

"You are needed immediately." Frank said looking at James imploringly

"Talk to you later then?" I asked and he nodded before he headed off with Frank for some Marauder emergency.

"What happened?" I asked as Alice began to drag me in the direction of the astronomy tower.

"It's Marlene." She said softly and we broke into a run. If Marlene was this upset then we needed to get to her fast before she talked herself into something stupid. If my hunch was correct then she was probably going to talk herself into hating Sirius again.

"Marly" I gasped as we entered the tower breathing heavily from the exhausting run.

"She won't talk." Dorcas said glancing at me worriedly

"Marlene Mckinnon you look at me right now." I demanded and she raised her eyes to mine. "What happened?"

"He kissed me." She said so softly I barely caught it. Alice and Dorcas gasped

"Why is that a bad thing? What happened afterward?" I asked equally shocked

"I just kind of stood there dazed…..he looked like he wanted me to say something but I just couldn't….then he started to look really worried and I…..I tried to say something but nothing would come out…..he started to babble and apologize…..said that he shouldn't have done that because he loved being my friend but he couldn't help himself. He said that he wanted more…needed more…he said he understood if I hated him but he had to let me know one last time that he was crazy about me. That I meant so much to him and he wanted to do everything to make me happy." Tears were running down her face now and the look she gave me nearly broke my heart. "I want to tell him that I want more then friendship too but he ran off before I could even get a coherent thought. What do I do Lily? What if he hates me?"

"Here is what we are going to do" I started softly pulling her up from the floor. "We are going to go back to the common room and Alice and Dorcas are going to help you get cleaned up. Okay? I am going to go down to the pitch and talk to James. See what I can find out about Sirius. Then we are going to bring Sirius back to the common room and you are going to tell him how you feel about him once and for all okay. No more games and no more waiting tell him." I said as gently as I could when she nodded I hugged her and handed her off to Alice and Dorcas and hurried down to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Hey guys." I said breathlessly as I sat next to Frank, Remus and Peter in the stands.

"Hey" they replied back

"So I guess you heard." Frank said softly

"Yeah, she is pretty beat up about it." I replied

"I don't understand why she won't give him another chance." Remus hissed next to me

"Remus" I snapped and he looked at me guiltily, "I am going to let you three in on a little secret and if it ever gets out that you told anyone I will deny it and string you up by your innards."

"We won't say anything Marauders' honor." Remus said solemnly

"Marlene and I were planning a prank to ask out two very special people. Hers happened to be Sirius. She was shocked that he made the first move and so pleased that it took her awhile to get her thoughts in order. She really wants to tell him how much she wants to be with him." I said simply

"She does?" Frank asked

"Of course, we have been talking about it all year but both of us are a little chicken when it comes to doing something about it." I said sheepishly

"Why?" Peter asked suddenly, "Sirius is crazy about her. I remember how ecstatic he was when Marlene uttered the word friends and Sirius in the same sentence."

"They stopped asking." I said simply then blushed realizing I was revealing a lot more than I intended.

"They?" Remus questioned smugly

"Um…I….ah crap." I said eloquently

"Lils you like James don't you?" Frank asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Shut. Up. He. Will. Hear. You." I said punctuating each word by hitting one of the chuckling boys surrounding me

"Oi, Lils stop beating up on my friends." James exclaimed flying closer with Sirius

"Say one word and you will regret the day you met me." I whispered tightly and they just grinned as they crossed their hearts.

"James I think Lily needs to talk to you about something. I'll go up with Sirius for a bit." Remus said slyly and I rolled my eyes. Idiot.

"Yeah Lils?" He asked as he floated in front of me.

"Can you get Sirius back to the dorms?" I asked

"Why?"

"Marlene wants to tell Sirius he is an idiot for kissing her then running away. She wants to be with him she was just a bit shocked that he still wanted to be with her." I explained quickly as I saw Sirius flying closer.

"Why don't we let them have that conversation in our common room? Not as many prying eyes and ears." He said to my confused look

"Sounds great you've got twenty minutes to get him up there or I drag him up there." I said smiling brightly, "Oh and Remus, Peter, Frank remember your promise so I don't have to remember mine."

"We promise Lily." They all muttered together smiling like the cat got the cream. I rolled my eyes and quickly walked back to the dorm.

Twenty-five minutes later I had kicked Remus, Peter, Dorcas, Frank , and Alice out of the heads dorms and locked James and myself in his room to give Marlene and Sirius time to talk. James and I sat side by side in front of his door attempting to eavesdrop on the conversation taking place in our common room.

"Sirius?" We heard Marlene say softly

"What Mckinnon?" he spat and James and I both flinched. "I get it alright. I'm not good enough for you. I'm just a prat with a dark past who could never amount to enough for you. I know I'll never be good enough for you but I was hoping that you would let me spend the rest of my life proving to you just how much you mean to me. I guess I don't mean enough to you for you to even give me a chance." Sirius continued yelling

"Sirius Orion Black!" Marlene finally yelled getting fed up with his vitriol shocking Sirius into silence. "You idiotic prat! If you would shut up for five seconds and listen to me then maybe we could get somewhere!" she continued glaring at him till she was satisfied that she was going remain silent while she explained.

"You daft idiot how could you ever believe that what happened in your past has any bearing on how I feel about you now I don't care about your past mine isn't spotless either. The only reason we haven't been dating already is because you stopped asking me out! If you would have taken about thirty seconds to analyze my expression after you kissed me you would have realized that you had made me happier than I had been all year. I want to be with you! You daft git." Marlene finished breathing heavily

"Tell me you mean it. Please mean" We heard Sirius whisper to Marlene

"I mean it. Now don't you have something to ask me?" Marlene whispered back with a smile in her voice

"Will you be my girlfriend? Will you let me prove to you how much you mean to me?" Sirius said and you could hear his happiness in every word.

"Yes but only if you let me prove the same thing." Marlene replied cheekily

"Well that went well." James whispered in my ear and I turned my head to respond. His lips are inches from mine his hot breath fanning over my face. My eyes meet his mesmerizing hazel ones and I am captured by the emotions running through his eyes. Something flickers deep in the depths of his eyes and I begin to lean forward as if pulled by some unseen force. His lips are a breath away, we are about to close the last little bit when there is a pounding on the door behind our heads.

"Oi you two can stop eavesdropping now." Marlene yells

"Yeah Prongs get your skinny arse out here and help me celebrate." Sirius chuckles

Well so much for that moment. I sigh and stand up next to him knowing that the moment is over. Next time I am in that position I am not hesitating.

* * *

Please review. I know I haven't been the best about updating but I am going to work harder on getting them out faster for you. You are all amazing!


	13. Confused Thoughts and 'It's not over'

So this pretty much flew from my mind and into the computer last night when I was being an insomniac. I can't promise that my updates will always come this quickly, but I really hope you like this new one.

* * *

"Ugh get a room you two!" James sighed for the fifth time that night.

"Seriously!" I exclaimed, "If I had known that the two of you were going to turn into sappy mushy lip-locked teens I would have kept you apart."

"I am Sirius and my middle name is not Lee." Sirius replied while the rest of us groaned

"You are simply jealous my dear Lilykins but don't worry I will still help you with your little plan." Marlene said after detaching herself from Sirius temporarily.

"Marlene! SHUT UP!" I snapped as James looked up curiously.

"What plan Lils?" James asked while our friends smirked behind their hands.

"A plan that Marlene is no longer apart of because she insists on opening her big mouth at the most inopportune moments like right now." I bit out and Marlene had the grace to look sheepish. "I'm not very hungry guys I'm going to go do some homework before my detention."

I left the table ignoring the worried looks from my friends. I had most of my homework done so the reason I was leaving wasn't strictly true. I was trying to get away from the happy couple. It wasn't that I was jealous of them or anything like that. I am honestly ecstatic for them. Marlene is my best and closet friend and Sirius may as well be my brother. I couldn't be happier for them but our whole group is paired off now and knows that the person that they care deeply for returns their feelings. I on the other hand am no closer to getting the man I fell in love with to be mine than I was when he first started trying to get me. I don't really know what to do about the whole situation. Plus our almost kiss is still running through my mind. Ugh I am so pathetic. I know I'm bloody well in love with the git but I still can't tell him. Why because I am too afraid to be rejected by him. Some Gryffindor I am.

I sigh as I curl myself up in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace in the Head's Common Room. I stare at the flickering flames and I can't stop my thoughts from circling around a messy haired, hazel eyed teen. I know it's not exactly healthy to sit there and dissect everything he has said and done this year but I can't seem to stop. Why did I have to wait so long to fall for him? We could have had a lot more time together if I would have gotten to know him. If I hadn't let my prejudice and fear of being let down get the best of me. The worst part is when I get stuck on all our almost kisses. I have seen a flicker of something in his eyes and I can't help but hope that he was feeling the same way I am.

I hear the portrait open and as much as I love talking to him I can't help but hope that it isn't James coming through the portrait hole. I don't think I will be able to pretend that I'm okay.

"Lils?" I hear the soft question and I sigh in slight relief though right now that voice isn't much better.

"Yeah Siri?" I say back trying to not to let my sadness show through.

"Are you okay Lilybean?" He asks as he kneels in front of me his grey eyes flicking over my face anxiously

"Yeah I suppose so." I say knowing he is going to pry it out of me but not quite ready to give him what he wants to hear.

"Well I know it isn't because you don't want me and Marlene together." He says arrogantly though he is correct.

"Marlene and me." I correct softly, "No, I am very happy for you both."

"Then what's wrong?" He asked as he lifted me easily, sitting in my spot and settling me on his lap ignoring my correction.

"Just cursing myself for not realizing what a great man James is. Think of how much time we could have had together." I said desperately. "What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to convince him that I love him? That I regret the harsh words that I said to him. That I never really hated him, never loathed him I just wanted him to be the man that I knew he would become. Not the arrogant, annoying and sometimes cruel child that he insisted on being for so long. Now he has become the man that I knew he could be. He is smart, confident, kind and I feel like I don't have a place with him anymore. I feel like I don't deserve to be by his side." I was blinking rapidly trying to keep the tears from falling cursing myself. There are only three people who have ever made me cry or even want to. My sister Petunia made me cry when she decided that I was a worthless freak, Severus when he decided to turn his back on me for the dark arts and James. James was the only person who could bring out every emotion in me. Good or bad he was the only one who could make me lose control but I felt like even though I was losing control he was still holding me together.

He always held me together. When I got so angry that things would start shaking and breaking with accidental magic it was like his was holding everything together so I didn't have to.

"Lily, he loves you. I know he does he is my brother and has been in love with you since essentially the first moment we met you. You are the reason he finally became the man you see. He became it so you could be together. There will always be a place for you by his side." Sirius said stroking my hair "You don't need some grand gesture he just needs you to say it."

"I know everyone thinks I don't need some big grand gesture but I have to do this. He spent so much time thinking up those extravagant ways to ask me out and while they weren't always appreciated I have to put at least that much thought into, hopefully, the last time he gets asked out." I replied desperately and he chuckled

"Alright Lils I won't argue with you on this because you are far too stubborn." He said poking me in the side and I squealed pushing his hands away and starting to stand up only to fall on the floor. Sirius slipped out of the chair and pinned me to the ground as he began to tickle me mercilessly.

"Stop…Please….Sirius…..Please." I gasped as he continued to tickle me.

"NEVER!" He yelled and continued to tickle my sensitive sides. I managed to get my feet under his chest and quickly pushed him off while he was distracted by the chuckles coming from the entrance to the Common Room.

"Help me!" I yelped as I scrambled away to hide behind crouching behind James.

"I'll save you from my dastardly boyfriend." Marlene said and charged Sirius and began tickling him back. Their shrieks filled the common room and I heard Frank and Remus chuckling at Sirius's predicament.

"Oh you think it's funny do you?" Alice asked arching a delicate brow at her boyfriend.

"We'll see about that." Dorcas added before they ran at their boyfriends to begin tickling them fiercely.

I laughed and glanced up at James catching the mischievous glint in his eye I took off for the stairs to our rooms at a run. I heard him chasing after me and I began giggling madly dashing into his room. Not my best idea but it was a little late by then. He was standing by his parchment covered desk and slowly started creeping towards me. I was positioned next to his bed and the only way out was to climb over it. Again not my best idea to get myself cornered between him and the bed but I digress. Seeing it as my only escape I attempted to climb over the bed. I felt his large warm hand grip my ankle and pull me back to him and he pinned me to the bed. My shirt had ridden up slightly and his fingers quickly found the exposed skin and began to tickle me. I shrieked and wriggled trying to get out from underneath him but it was in vain he held me there chuckling deeply above me as I squealed.

"James! Please….stop…..let…me…go…please…no!" I panted and shrieked as he continued to tickle me

"Nope say you gotta say the magic words." He said as his hand slid to tickle the underside of my thighs one hand had my pinned in his iron grip to my chest.

"What words! NO! Please! James!" I continued to laugh and writhe beneath him while he chuckled and continued his evil ministrations.

"James you are the greatest! I surrender." He said smirking at me and tickled me harder when he saw that I wasn't going to give as easily as he hoped.

"Ok, Okay! I give. James you are the greatest! I surrender." I gasped and he stopped tickling and smiled at me smugly. He slowly let go of my wrist and our chuckles and breath started even out. We realized our position at the same time one of his hands clutching both of mine between us, his other hand on my thigh that was propped up on the outside of his hip as he rested between my legs. My face flamed and I glanced up at his face that was just above mine as was slightly relieved to see a light blush on his cheeks.

Our eyes locked and it was like we were sitting in front of the door again. I felt him release my hands and he brought his hand up to brush a stray lock of hair off my face and tuck it behind my ear. His hands lightly grazed my cheek as he removed and my breath caught at the slight touch. Merlin I'm such a girl he barely even touched me. I was waiting for him to pull his hand away and make some joke, but instead he slid his hand into my hair and lightly gripped the red locks.

I slowly brought my hands up to his chest but it dawned on me that it might look like I wanted him to stop and honestly that was the last thing I wanted to happen. My hands continued their journey and slid around his neck. One hand slipped into the hair at the base of his neck my nails lightly scratching his scalp. I heard his breath catch and I smiled softly applying a light pressure to the back of his head to urge him forward.

He leaned down slowly his eyes searching my looking for something. His hand that was on my thigh was now gripping my chin. His eyes flicked down to my lips as he lightly ran his thumb over my bottom lip and they parted slightly at the attention. I added more pressure wanting the madness to end. He smirked slightly and lowered his head to mine. He gently brushed his lips over mine testing teasing before he pressed his lips to mine earnestly. Our lips moved together slowly at first learning each other. His hand in my hair tightened then released as he slid his hand down my neck, over my shoulder and down my arm. He gripped my hand for a moment and moved his hand to my waist his thumb rubbing soft circles on my stomach and driving me insane.

I slipped one of my hands further into his hair to grip it. My other hand traveled down to his belt loops and tugged lightly. I knew he was resting on his elbow so he didn't crush me with his weight but I wanted him closer. His tongue cautiously took a swipe at my lower lip and I opened my mouth to him. He slowly slid his tongue to meet mine. My breath hitched in anticipation.

"Oi! Lily it's almost nine you better get a move on if you want to get to your detention." At the rude interruption from Marlene we both jumped and James fell off the side of his bed. I was going to kill Marlene!

"Oi Prongs! Has Lil killed you up there?" Sirius yelled as we heard the group begin to walk up to the room. I was going to kill Sirius too. This was the second time they had interrupted us today. I stood and reached my hand down to help James knowing that once again the moment was over. He stood and as I moved towards the door he gripped my hand and pulled me back to him.

"This isn't over Lily. We will finish this." James whispered in my ear his lips brushing against the shell of my ear making me shudder. He brushed a kiss to my cheek and ran his lips briefly over mine before stepping back just as our friends burst into his room. I was glad my back was to them so I could control my raging blush.

"So who won?" Remus asked and I could feel him eyeing me wondering why I hadn't turned when they entered.

"Oh I think I won today." James said and I glanced at him to see him grinning broadly. I turned and arched a red brow at him. I walked up to him and stood on tip-toe to place my lips right by his ear. He placed his hand on the small of my back to steady me sending thrills down my spine.

"Oh, I think I won Mr. Potter. Thanks for the prize." I whispered softly letting my lips lightly caress the shell of his ear. I felt him shiver slightly next to me and I smirked softly. He turned slightly to look at me and before I could get caught in his mesmerizing eyes again I slipped out of his grasp and walked towards the door and through our dumbstruck friends.

"I suppose I better head to detention." I said as I flounced down the stairs, "Are you coming girls?" I called over my shoulder and heard them scrambling behind me to catch up.

"What just happened?" Alice asked as soon as she reached me.

"Nothing" I replied smiling to myself.

"Do not lie to us Lily Evans." Dorcas said severely

"Nothing except my sudden desire to kill Sirius and Marlene" I answered simply.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Marlene asked dumbfounded

"I want to kill you because when you decided to bang on the door earlier today you interrupted James and me almost kissing." I said simply and the girls gasped

"I am so sorry." Marlene apologized quickly.

"Oh I'm not done yet. You will be really sorry when you hear the next part." I responded, "Then you had to yell about my detention and interrupt me and James actually kissing."

"WHAT!?" The girls screeched

"Yep" I replied popping the p

"He kissed you!" Alice exclaimed her eyes sparkling happily

"Are you together now?" Dorcas asked

"I don't know we didn't get a chance to talk about it." I said, "He said it isn't over yet so I suppose we will figure it out."

"I am so sorry." Marlene said as we stopped in front of the gargoyle statue.

"It's alright Marls." I said, "Blood pops." I said to the gargoyle before ascending the spiral staircase to attend my final detention.

* * *

Okay so I am actually very nervous about the scene I just wrote. I would love to hear everyone's opinion and feedback. I have never written any sort of kissing scene before. Please review. I am going to take a quick second to thank some of my reviewers.

Fobular: Thank you for reviewing on my story and listening to my fears. You are fantastic and if you ever need help give me a yell. Plus I had you in mind in this chapter. I was going to tease you again but decided I would give you something. Thanks again

MyLovelyMarauder: Thanks for the lovely reviews and I had you in mind also when I wrote this because the aren't together yet. Tee Hee.

Ranma's Girl: You caught my mistake let me know which I greatly appreciate since I tend to over look things like that when I reread.

I thank all of you really and will be doing more shout outs in the other chapters. Thanks so much your reviews are a great help.


End file.
